Wizards vs Witches
by Lily Anne Olson
Summary: The Chief Wizard calls for a potions challange between his young wizards against Mildred and Ethel.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story came to me while I was writing the last chapters of my previous story Bubble, Bubble, Fun and Trouble. It took every ounce of my mental strength to block this one until I had finished a few more chapters in another different story I am writing, but alas this story sparkled too much and I have to say, I like sparkly things. I hope you enjoy this story, and don't hesitate to review._

_Lily Anne Olson_

_P.S This is not another Hardbroom and Helibore story, even though he does make an appearance, but I assure you it's not! Honestly. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Lila and Orris, who make a later appearance. _

* * *

Chapter 1

_Interesting, that brick up in the corner is a different shade of gray than the rest. I wonder if it was replaced or maybe it's because of water damage, this is an old castle. I wonder if there might be a secret treasure hidden behind..._

"What?" Mildred asked turning to her friend Maud who sat beside her at the morning assembly, she had poked Mildred in the side to get her attention. Suddenly Mildred became painfully clear of how loud she must have sounded.

"Mildred Hubble! Do you wish to add to what the Chief Wizard had to say?" Miss Hardbroom shouted from the front of the room. Mildred slid down in her chair as she could feel her cheeks turn hot at the sudden attention she called on herself,

"No Miss, I'm sorry Sir." Mildred said making brief eye contact, before looking to the floor.

"You will see me after assembly." Miss Hardbroom added. As Miss Bat began playing the school song on the piano, Maud looked to her friend and shrugged her shoulders at her, as if to say 'I tried to warn you', Mildred reluctantly sang along with the others, she didn't feel much like singing after being chastened by HB in front of the whole school and the visiting wizards from Camelot, instead she mouthed the words. After the song had ended and the others had left the Great Hall Mildred made her way to the front of the room, where HB, Miss Cackle and Heli-boring stood.

"Your behaviour just now was appalling young lady, I do not like to be interrupted with mindless drivel when I am in the midst of an important story." Helibore said not even looking at Mildred, instead he kept his nose in the air and his chest puffed out. Mildred wasn't sure but she thought she saw HB roll her eyes before she spoke,

"500 lines of, 'I will learn when it is appropriate for me to daydream." Miss Hardbroom said, her usual sharp tongue was replaced with a more lenient tone.

"Only 500 lines?" Helibore asked surprised, "I demand she write at least two thousand, you will never get anywhere with your students if you are so soft with them." Mildred could see HB seething at Helibore for undermining her in front of a student no less, Mildred tried her best not to encourage her form teacher to belt him one, that, she figured, might land her in more trouble.

"I think 500 will do for now, it is still morning, besides the girls are just barely awake." Miss Cackle said stepping between the two, she then nodded her head at Mildred, "You may go now Mildred, but I expect those lines to be finished before lunch." Mildred nodded and apologized once again to the wizard before leaving the Great Hall.

"That sure didn't take very long Millie." Maud said as Mildred exited the room.

"How many detentions do you have this time around?" Enid asked.

"I have 500 lines due before lunch," Mildred said as she walked with her friends to the potion's lab.

"No detention?" Enid asked surprised.

"No detention." Mildred said smiling.

"Well it wouldn't seem fair to stick Millie in detention when HB was daydreaming herself." Maud said as they entered the potion's lab, immediately Maud and the others looked around half expecting to see HB standing behind them or behind her desk, when no HB was spotted Maud continued, "I tried to get your attention Millie. But you were just as far away as HB."

"I wonder what she daydreams of?" Enid wondered out loud.

"Probably of more ways to punish us or maybe more inventive ways to make us write the same lines over again with longer words added to them." Mildred said glumly as she sat down at her desk.

"No I don't think HB has much of an imagination," Mildred and Enid looked at Maud in confusion, "she's always wearing black, someone with an imagination wouldn't always wear the same style of dress in the same colour, everyday."

"Places girls." Miss Hardbroom called as she strolled into the room, four boys stood in the door way looking uncertain of what to do, "We will have four guests in class today," Miss Hardbroom said as she took up her place behind her desk, she noticed the boys still standing by the door, "Inside!" she demanded, the boys quickly stumbled inside the room once they were a ways from the door Miss Hardbroom flicked her wrist at the door slamming it shut behind them. Some of them jumped and the girls started to snicker but were quickly silenced as Miss Hardbroom looked their way, "You will take up the empty seats at the back of the room, I expect you to pay attention to _everything_ I have to say, you will be tested at the end of this lesson."

As the boys made their way like prisoners to the chopping block, Mildred recognized Merlin and gave him a wave, she then saw Bazz and Gazz who also saw the wave. Gazz shoved Merlin slightly, he then turned to Bazz and he imitated a girl waving, and he fluttered his eyelashes which in response Bazz waved himself with his fingers.

"Will you sit down!" Miss Hardbroom yelled at the boys, who then quickly took their seats, "Since you boys like attention, you can start us off by reading Chapter 14 of the Second Year Potion's Handbook." Miss Hardbroom flicked her wrist once again and four open books appeared before each boy.

"Miss? Who would you like to start reading?" Merlin asked picking the book up, Bazz gave Merlin another little shove.

"Barry Dragonsbane may begin reading." Bazz turned at the sound of his name and then bent forward and began reading.

"Pick it up." Miss Hardbroom said interrupting. Bazz stopped mid word and looked up at the teacher.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Pick up the book, and sit with your back straight, shoulders back. I can hardly hear you when you speak into the desk." Miss Hardbroom demanded. Mildred looked over at Maud and smiled a little at her friend who smiled back at her, it was nice to see HB was on their side when it came to wizards. Bazz adjusted himself according to HB's specifications and began reading over again, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

After what seemed like an eternity reading with the boys, especially Bazz and Gazz, who were continually interrupted by HB, the girls were dismissed from class while the boys had to stay behind and complete the test HB had mentioned earlier.

"I could barely stop myself from laughing every time HB stopped Bazz and Gazz for reading improperly." Mildred quietly said to her friends once they were out side the potion's lab.

"I think she was doing that on purpose, I saw her smirk a few times. Besides we already read that chapter two weeks ago." Enid said.

"I doubt HB would voluntarily waste a lesson just to prove a point." Maud said glancing back at the door, "she must have had some reason to have us re-read that chapter."

"I bet she didn't want to start us off on anything new when it meant wizards would be in the same class liable to mess it up." Mildred said as she shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other.

"If that were the case, then we would still be repeating the same thing we learned on the first day you arrived, Mildred Hubble." Ethel said sneering at the group as she passed by.

"Give it a rest Ethel." Maud said taking a step toward Ethel.

"Oh I'm scared, what are you going to do slap me?" Ethel said sarcastically, she then turned to Drusilla and pretended to hit her.

"I might." Enid said stepping ahead of Maud, who quickly grabbed Enid's arm and pulled her back. Ethel stopped her fooling and turned serious.

"I'm going to tell Miss Hardbroom that you were threatening us, Enid Nightshade." and with that Ethel turned and left with her nose stuck in the air.

"Let's just get to Chanting, Ethel isn't stupid enough to disturb HB while she's having a test." Maud said still hanging onto her friends arm. The others agreed and headed to Miss Bat's room.

"Is this a good idea Ethel? I mean she is in the middle of a test." Drusilla tried in vain to get her friend to reconsider interrupting HB's potion's test.

"This is important Drusilla, I will not have that lot thinking that they can push me around." Ethel said as she raised her hand to knock on the door. As she knocked Drusilla stepped away from the door, putting Ethel first in any line of fire they might receive from HB once she opened the door. The latch turned and Ethel barely had time to put on her innocent face before the door flew open.

"What is the meaning of this? You two are supposed to be in Chanting." Miss Hardbroom glared at the two before her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we felt that this was important." Ethel quickly stated, "we would have told Miss Bat but since it happened just outside your door we felt it might be best to tell you." Miss Hardbroom sighed impatiently and stepped from her room, but before she closed the door she shouted at the boys to get back to work.

"This better be," She started but was quickly interrupted by Ethel.

"Mildred and her friends threatened to hit us, and we were innocently walking past them on our way to Chanting's Miss." Ethel said playing more into her face to show HB that she was truly frightened.

"I see." Miss Hardbroom said narrowing her eyes, she then turned around and opened the door dismissed the boys and then turned back to Ethel and Drusilla, "this is a serious matter, and Miss Cackle will be told." Miss Hardbroom said as she lead the two girls to Miss Cackle's office. Ethel looked to Drusilla and smiled at her before turning to follow Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred, Maud and Enid walked into Chanting's class to find Miss Bat fluttering about the room positioning the students around into a large semi- circle, with more visiting wizards standing in the middle.

"Mildred, Come, come stand over here." Miss Bat said waving her hands, Mildred shared a smile with her friends before departing from them to go stand over by the window where Miss Bat stood. Miss Bat had to be the only teacher happy to have the wizards join her class, she claimed that the deeper darker tones boys can chant at would empower the rest of the students into a complete chanting euphoria. Although no one quite understood what a Chanting euphoria would even sound like but Miss Hardbroom limited the boys to attend her class at only three out of the ten scheduled, to be on the safe side. As Miss Bat finished placing the students at various points in the semi-circle she fluttered up to the podium and removed the baton from her hair and raised it to the students then paused before rushing over to the piano and playing a tune before rushing back to the front of the room.

"Now girls, and boys we will start off with a suspended note in C to see we have you all placed accordingly." But before Miss Bat could even wave her baton to get everyone going Miss Hardbroom appeared beside her. Miss Bat jumped back with a startled cry.

"Mildred Hubble, Enid Nightshade and Maud Moonshine, you are wanted for questioning in Miss Cackle's office immediately!" Mildred looked at Maud who was placed beside her then both looked to Enid who stood across from them, each held a confused look on their face. Miss Bat was about to protest to the girls absence but was quickly silenced as Miss Hardbroom looked in her direction, she then nodded her head and gestured to the girls that they may leave.

Not even two hours had gone by and Mildred found herself standing before Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom once again in trouble, luckily the Chief Wizard wasn't there otherwise they would have to hear another tale, probably something about how he came up with the Judicial System of North and South America without any help from the proceeding government in place at the time, he'd probably claim he was the New Emperor of China if you'd listen to him long enough, Mildred smiled at the thought and made a mental note to tell her friends when or if they had a chance to speak to each other again.

"Mildred Hubble this is a serious matter not one to be taken so lightly considering the amount of trouble you are in." Miss Hardbroom yelled.

"Indeed this is a serious matter girls, and I would like to hear your side of the story." Miss Cackle said folding her hands on top of her desk, "but we will do it one at a time. Maud, Enid please sit outside while Miss Hardbroom and I speak to Mildred first." Mildred watched as her friends silently left the room, once the door closed behind them Miss Hardbroom made a chair appear behind Mildred, she then instructed her to sit down and begin to tell them both about the occurrence outside her Potion's lab door moments before Chanting class.

"You want to be told everything we said?" Mildred asked surprised, she didn't think she could remember exactly what the others had said before Ethel showed up.

"As best as you can recall Mildred." Miss Cackle said leaning back in her chair. Mildred sat for awhile and thought back, it wasn't that long ago but it was still fuzzy enough.

"Well," she started, "We left the room and," Mildred paused when she remembered exactly what she and Enid had said about the potion's lesson, she blushed a little and brought her head down to try and hide it.

"Then what happened?" Miss Hardbroom asked sarcastically.

"We were discussing the potion's lesson we just had." Mildred said looking up at the teachers, Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but then quickly lowered again as Mildred continued, "We thought it was odd that you had us re- read Chapter 14, and also how hard it was to stop ourselves from laughing at how you kept interrupting Bazz and Gazz." Mildred could feel her face getting redder and she looked away, she didn't want to know what the look was on HB's face was going to turn into, so instead she concentrated on her untied bootlaces, she then scrunched her toes up inside her boots and hoped that HB hadn't seen them undone. Mildred carefully picked her words for what Enid had said about seeing HB smirk.

"Enid said something about us reading the chapter two weeks ago, and then I said, um, something like you didn't want to teach us anything new with wizards in the room, just incase they messed it up, or something."

"Or something." Miss Hardbroom repeated flatly. Mildred looked up at Miss Cackle at the sound of HB's voice.

"How did the conversation turn to Ethel and Drusilla?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Ethel walked by and said that if Miss Hardbroom was afraid to teach us something that was going to be messed up than nobody would be able to get past the first day since I showed up. Then Maud told her to give it a rest and Ethel asked her if she was going to hit her, Maud said no and then Enid said," Mildred paused, she knew what Enid said but she couldn't bring herself to say it and have her get into trouble, "Enid said something, I couldn't quite understand her." Mildred lied. She then chanced a look up at the two teachers, Miss Cackle was looking at a piece of paper on her desk while HB was staring directly at her, Miss Cackle then pointed to something on the paper and HB looked over, she then scowled and held up her hand toward Mildred. Mildred could see their mouths moving but couldn't hear a word they were saying, some kind of magical block was up and Mildred knew they were talking about her, and she lowered her head only to realize her bootlaces, seizing the opportunity she quickly tied them up before HB could yell at her some more.

"Thank you Mildred," Miss Cackle said smiling, "Miss Hardbroom will take you to your room, and you will remain there until this matter is resolved, I suggest you finish up your lines in the mean time."

"Yes Miss Cackle." Mildred said as she stood up from the chair. Miss Hardbroom moved to stand beside Mildred and held out her hand, Mildred looked at it then up at Miss Hardbroom, she was not used to have HB standing so close to her and offering her, her hand. Curiosity got the better of Mildred and she reached out and took HB's hand, as soon as she had the room fizzed and dimmed then suddenly Mildred found herself standing in her own room. Mildred was taken aback at the sudden change in her surroundings that she had forgotten she was holding Miss Hardbroom's hand until HB wriggled her hand free of the student's grip.

"Oh sorry Miss." Mildred muttered pulling her hand away.

"I will be back before lunch, and I expect those lines to be finished neatly." Miss Hardbroom said as she vanished from Mildred's sight. Sighing heavily Mildred made her way over to her desk and sat down, then pulling a blank sheet out from one of her books she dated it and put her name in the corner before beginning her lines.

_499. I will learn when it is appropriate for me to daydream._

_500. I will learn when it is appropriate for me to daydream._

Finally finished. Mildred sat back in her chair and stretched her arms out over her head, she then leaned forward and examined the words on the paper, they were even neat, which was a rare feat for her to do. Mildred glanced over at her clock, 10:50, blimey less than an hour! Mildred got up from her desk and raised her hands over her head in a mock Hurrah! She then flopped down onto her bed next to Tabby and yawned her eyes hurt from the constant strain and her arm was feeling more than a little sore.

"You'd think with all the lines I have written I would have built up a tolerance to this kind of punishment." Mildred said to Tabby, who in response yawned himself before snuggling into Mildred's side. She hugged her cat before moving to lay on her back, she yawned again and wondered what she could do while she waited for HB to come and get her. Sleep crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed it aside. If HB came in and saw me asleep in the middle of the day, she would be furious, and I don't think my arm could handle two thousand lines. Mildred turned her head on her pillow and spied her potion's book, she hesitated before picking it up. Well now what better way for HB to find her, studying for potion's class. Mildred smiled at her brilliant idea and opened the book then turning onto her side she propped her head up with her hand as she began to read.

"Well Headmistress I do have to say, surprising as it may seem, that Mildred Hubble for once is not the one to be punished." Miss Hardbroom said to Miss Cackle who sat at her desk still reviewing the other two girls story of the event's pertaining to the threat upon Ethel and Drusilla.

"It seems that, that may be the case Miss Hardbroom. But what needs to be done about Ethel's bold accusation?" Miss Cackle asked her deputy head.

"I think a few weeks of kitchen duty would be appropriate." Miss Hardbroom said folding her arms across her chest. Miss Cackle looked up from the filing cabinet to her deputy head in surprise, usually she would suggest a detention to be served under her watchful eye in the potion's lab, certainly not in the kitchens.

"The kitchens Constance?" Miss Cackle asked.

"There is no work to be done in the potion's lab, Mildred labelled all the ingredients last week and the week before that she organized the back closet as well as cleaned it." Miss Hardbroom moved over to the window and peered out to the courtyard where Miss Drill was having the first years play a game of volleyball, "There are times when that girl is useful." Miss Cackle smiled at the comment and sat back down at her desk. Just then a knock sounded at the door, but before Miss Cackle could respond the Chief Wizard burst through the door with a very startled Bazz and Gazz standing behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted pointing to the boys behind him.

"What ever are you going on about?" Miss Hardbroom asked as she whirled around from the window at the sound of the door bursting open.

"Why did you test my boys on a useless witches potion when they could have used the time to be studying the importance of having a dragon companion!" Helibore yelled as he stalked up to Miss Hardbroom.

"Useless? Nothing is more useless than a wizard who doesn't know the vast differences between a witch and a wizard." Miss Hardbroom retorted.

"A wizard is, according to the dictionary, someone, usually a man, who is highly skilled in sorcery where as a witch is described as a female _imagined_ to have special powers or an ugly evil-looking old woman. Don't stand there and tell me that I don't know the difference." Helibore was inches from Miss Hardbroom who stood with her arms at her sides glaring at the wizard before her.

"Imagined?" Miss Hardbroom stuck her fingers out and pointed at the nearest object, which happened to be Miss Cackle's desk, suddenly it burst into flames as did her chair and all other pieces of furniture in the room, "is this imagined or are you simply mad?" Miss Hardbroom asked calmly a certain edge to her voice. Miss Cackle sighed she new Constance wouldn't actually set the school on fire, besides this was magic fire it's only purpose was to throw heat not actually burn things. Miss Cackle let the two have their row with one another, she tried and failed for two days to keep the two apart and she could feel the tension growing between them, sooner or later they would have a go at one another, she was hoping to avoid having her office set ablaze with a point, she then looked up and saw the two boys standing at the door looking amused at the goings on, quickly she moved to the open door and without a word she shut it on them, almost immediately she regretted doing so as the temperature soared inside the room. Miss Cackle turned her attention back to the two fighting by the window and was about to call a cease fire, when she heard the Chief Wizard above the crackling of the flames.

"I challenge you and your witches to a magical duel, you pick the subject, be it chanting, spell casting or,"

"Potions?" Miss Hardbroom inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Even potions, my young second year wizards are far more advanced than any second year witch in this school." Helibore said, Miss Hardbroom looked at the old wizard standing before her, beads of perspiration running down his forehead from the heat or his anger, she then let a smile cross her lips, and then waved her hand returning the office back to normal.

"You pick the subject and two of my wizards to complete the task and I will in turn pick two of your second year witches to complete the same task." Helibore said stepping back a little from the potions teacher.

"Potions, and as I believe they are called, Bazz and Gazz." Miss Hardbroom said the faint smile still playing on her lips.

"Mildred and to give you a chance Ethel." Helibore said returning the menacing smile. Miss Hardbroom broke her gaze with the wizard and made her way over to Miss Bats cupboard she opened it and returned a few moments later with a leather bound book written across the front in her unmistakable silver handwriting were the words: Advanced Potions For Fifth Year Witches.

"We will settle this first thing tomorrow." and with that the wizard turned on his heal and marched from the room.

"Are you sure you want them to be picking their own potions?" Miss Cackle asked alarmed.

"Relax Miss Cackle I know what I'm doing." Miss Hardbroom said placing the book into the headmistress' hands.

"But this is a fifth year advanced potion's book," Miss Cackle said examining the pages inside the book.

"And it will prove my point." Miss Hardbroom said, "If you will excuse me headmistress, it is almost lunch and I do have to inform Ethel and Drusilla of their punishment." Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms and vanished leaving a very exhausted looking Miss Cackle behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A disapproving look crossed her face as she spied the sleeping girl before her, of all the things she could be doing and she chose to sleep. Miss Hardbroom crossed over to Mildred's desk and looked at the contents of the surface, a half written letter home, scribbles of 'artwork' piled off in one corner, and in the middle lay the lines neatly done up. Miss Hardbroom picked them up and examined each line before concluding Mildred had indeed finished exactly 500 lines. A soft snore turned her attention to Mildred's bed, more specifically what lay underneath Mildred's dozing head, Miss Hardbroom turned her head to the side to see what text book it was before making it disappear from the bed to have it reappear on the desk. Surly that sort of move would have woken any other student, but no not Mildred Hubble, Miss Hardbroom thought of a few ways to wake Mildred but instead of giving the girl a heart attack she decided it might be best to wake her the old fashioned way. Miss Hardbroom hesitantly bent down and tapped Mildred's shoulder, when that didn't work she shook her gently.

Mildred's eyes fluttered open, once she realized who had woken her she sat bolt upright.

"I'm sorry Miss, I was studying and I guess I fell asleep." Mildred said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sure the desk is used for a different purpose then." Miss Hardbroom said moving away from the bed, Mildred's eyes got wide and she got up from the bed and crossed over to her desk,

"I finished my lines." Mildred said as she handed them over to HB who took them and promptly made them disappear.

"Aren't you going to look at them?" Mildred asked surprised. Usually HB would check them over before making them disappear.

"I already had the chance while you were sleeping." Mildred looked to the floor ashamed to have had HB find her asleep.

"I am really sorry Miss, I thought studying would keep me awake." Mildred confessed. Miss Hardbroom sighed and sat down on Mildred's bed and gestured for her to sit next to her.

"Mildred," Miss Hardbroom started once her student was sitting, "Miss Cackle and I have come to the conclusion that you or your friends hadn't any substantial part in the threat against Ethel and Drusilla." Mildred looked up at HB from stroking Tabby behind the ears, she was certain she was going to be told she was going to be expelled for something she hadn't done.

"Ethel and Drusilla are being punished accordingly for fabricating the story." Miss Hardbroom paused and Mildred could sense that what she was about to say wasn't going to be any good, "With that said I feel that I must inform you that tomorrow you will be placed with Ethel for a short time to work on a potion from an advanced fifth year potion book." Mildred gaped at the news, "I expect you to be on your best behaviour when you're with Ethel."

"It's Saturday tomorrow, why am I going to be working with Ethel on the weekend?" Mildred asked.

"The Chief Wizard and I have decided to have a competition between the witches and wizards to see who is the best at making a potion."

"Wizards don't make potions." Mildred said before letting HB finish, "Sorry Miss." Mildred quickly added.

"You have been teamed with Ethel and you will be expected to complete a potion that you two will pick together. After lunch you and Ethel will proceed to the library to pick your potion, once you have decided you will tell Miss Cackle who will then give you the necessary papers for you to study tonight. I must add that the exam will begin first thing in the morning in the potion's lab." Miss Hardbroom stood up and moved over to the door. Mildred still sat on her bed trying to absorb everything HB had just told her.

"Who are we up against?" Mildred asked once she noticed that HB was still in the room.

"That will be revealed tomorrow."

"Why did you pick me?" Mildred asked before thinking.

"I didn't pick you Mildred, the Chief Wizard did," Miss Hardbroom noticed Mildred look upset, and she crossed over to where Mildred now stood, she then placed her hand under the girls chin and gently raised the girls face up to meet her own, "I know you will prove my point Mildred." Miss Hardbroom then took her hand away from the girl and turned to the door and opened it, "It's time for lunch, I'm sure your friends have already been told about the upcoming competition." Mildred hesitantly made her way to the door, and followed HB as she made her way down stairs.

"I can't believe it Millie putting you and Ethel on the same team." Maud exclaimed quietly as Miss Drill walked past them.

"I know, Ethel will try to make the most complicated potion from the book and we will end up losing." Mildred said as she played with the food on her plate.

"Well you have a say in what potion you create so just pick something that isn't going to be to difficult." Enid said trying reassure her friend.

"It's an advanced fifth year potions book, of course it's going to be difficult." Mildred said pushing her plate aside, she had lost all of her appetite, "Even HB expects me to win, she said so herself."

"That hardly looks to be a clean plate Mildred Hubble." Miss Hardbroom said appearing behind the group of girls, Maud and Enid both jumped while Mildred just sat there with her head on her hands.

"I'm not hungry Miss." Mildred said quietly. Maud and Enid both looked to Mildred in surprise, no one dared tell HB they were not hungry.

"Well since you are finished eating you may proceed to the library and pick your potion." Miss Hardbroom said with a tiny hint of sarcasm. Mildred stood up slowly and made her way out of the room. Maud and Enid looked to each other surprised at witnessing such a different HB, they then both looked to HB once they realized she was still standing there looking after Mildred.

"Lunch is over in five minutes girls, and your plates don't look exactly clean either." HB snapped, she waved her fingers at Mildred's plate making it disappear before she herself disappeared.

Mildred couldn't decide if this was the worst or the best day she had at Cackle's so far. 'I wonder if it can be split down the middle?' she thought to herself as she reached the library doors. When she entered she found Miss Cackle standing over where Ethel already stood reading from a book which was placed on a stand. Mildred sighed and made her way over to Ethel's side, and peered over her shoulder to the potion she was reading:

Transonification - A potion used for the act of attributing human characteristics to otherwise inanimate objects.

Mildred's eyes shot up in surprise and she quickly scanned the ingredients, which there was very few put the prep-time was far more complex than any she had seen before, she hoped Ethel wouldn't pick it.

"Quit breathing over my shoulder Mildred." Ethel snapped, she then quickly changed her tone, "I don't like it when people do that it's distracting." Ethel shot a quick glance up to Miss Cackle before stepping aside to let Mildred read the potions. After a few minutes of flipping through the book Mildred concluded that this must have been HB's potions book because the handwriting was eerily similar to that of the potions teacher. Suddenly Ethel stopped flipping the pages and pointed to a title:

Invisibility Potion Level VI

Sounded easy enough, Mildred scanned the ingredients, only 6, and she was familiar with all but one. Mildred allowed herself a smile at least Ethel was going with an easy one.

"I found this one earlier but I wanted to see the other potions before we decided." Ethel concluded more to Miss Cackle than to Mildred.

"What do you think Mildred are you willing to give this a go?" Miss Cackle asked. Mildred looked up from the book and nodded, "Alright then I will make up a copy for each of you to study tonight, and I must add that no one is to know what potion you have picked until tomorrow when your challengers are revealed." Miss Cackle had a twinkle in her eye as she spoke and Mildred could feel herself start to realize that this might just be easier than it seemed at first.

The remainder of the day had passed by quickly, mainly because Mildred was dreading the next day. She now sat in her room waiting for the invisibility potion sheet to be brought up to her so she could study. The door latch turned and in stepped HB the papers in her hand, Mildred stood up to retrieve them.

"I suggest you study at your desk instead of your bed Mildred, you have a lot to learn in one night." Miss Hardbroom said as she dropped the pages on the desk beside her student. Mildred turned and looked at the pages now cluttering her desk,

"There's got to be over ten pages here, why so many? I thought it was going to be a simple invisibility potion." Mildred said looking up at HB, not even bothering to hide the fear in her voice.

"Magic is not simple Mildred, you need to learn the basics of the invisibility potion one through five before you can attempt a level six." Miss Hardbroom explained calmly. Mildred looked back at the papers on her desk then back up at HB, "I suggest you get studying." HB smirked before leaving Mildred's room, "Oh and Mildred I never said you had to win, just to prove my point. Goodnight." and with that HB shut the door behind her as she left Mildred alone in her room. Mildred felt like throwing herself on to her bed and crying, this was undoubtedly the worst day at Cackle's the worst part was that it was going to be continued tomorrow, and it would never end if she didn't get this potion right. Pulling out her chair Mildred plonked herself down and looked at the first sheet. There were over 30 ingredients and over half Mildred didn't even know existed, as she flipped through the other pages she soon realized that with each level the ingredients became less and less until it was down to the six that needed to be added for level six. Over 100 ingredients were needed to make this 'simple' potion, the actual instructions on how to mix the potion was even longer and way more complex, making the Transonification Potion look like child's play. Mildred didn't dare look at her clock as she began to read, she didn't want to know how long she had until morning, and total humiliation before the entire school.

Morning came faster than the blink of an eye and Mildred found herself being woken up by HB once again, but instead of jumping out of bed she rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Five more minutes please Miss." Came Mildred's muffled voice from under her blanket.

"You said that five minutes ago Mildred, now get up!" Miss Hardbroom said pulling the covers off Mildred.

"Can't we do this after lunch?" Mildred asked as she let HB pull her up into a sitting position, she was too tired to care that it was HB pulling her out of bed and not her own mother. Miss Hardbroom uncorked a small bottle and handed it to Mildred, who hesitated before taking it.

"Drink it." She commanded softly. Mildred looked at the bottle but couldn't make out the words written across it's label her eyes were still too heavy to open them long enough to make out more then the 'W' or was it an 'M'? Mildred didn't really care at this point what the contents of the bottle were and she tilted it back drinking the entire thing. Immediately she felt her self wake up, her eyes snapped open and her head became un fogged and her entire body suddenly became aware that it was being supported by her form teacher.

"Blimey what is this?" Mildred asked surprised at the sudden change, she rolled the bottle over in her hand to read the label, but HB grabbed it from her.

"Wide Awake Potion, now I expect you to be ready and able in the potions lab in one hour, no more of this going back to sleep nonsense." Miss Hardbroom said standing up, she corked the bottle and placed it back into her bag before leaving Mildred alone to finish getting ready.

As Mildred finished her second braid she turned to leave the room then stopped and looked back at the neat pile of papers on her desk, she suddenly realized that she had forgot to ask Miss Hardbroom if they were supposed to bring the instructions, her clock chimed, she had no time to go down and ask now, so instead she grabbed all the papers and headed out of her room. 'If HB didn't want us to use them then she should have said something.' Mildred reasoned with herself as she quickly made her way to the potions lab.

"She's late!" Helibore said as he watched the clock.

"Yes well you did pick her." Reasoned Miss Hardbroom.

"She should know enough to be punctual!" Helibore said turning away from the clock only to witness Mildred enter the potions lab.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I wasn't sure if we were supposed to bring our instructions." Mildred said sounding meek, a few snickers from the desks brought Mildred's head up and she realized who she was up against, her heart leapt a little knowing that now she and Ethel at least had a chance, against Bazz and Gazz.

"Take your seat girl." Helibore said as he strode over to where Miss Hardbroom stood. As Mildred took her place beside a very unhappy looking Ethel she placed her instructions down on the desk before glancing over to where the boys stood right next to them looking as though they had already won.

"Now then, you each will be given a two hour period in which you must successfully complete your chosen potion, if in that time anything shall go wrong with your potion,"Ethel looked over at Mildred, "it will be counted as a failure. If by chance you should succeed in completing the potion, without any mishaps, before the time is up you will be expected to wait patiently, and quietly until you are called upon to demonstrate. If you do not complete the potion in said time then it will be counted as an incomplete and will also be considered a failure." Miss Hardbroom looked over each student as she spoke, "The first hour will begin with each group collecting the ingredients needed, some of the more potent ingredients have already been selected for you, I feel I need to express _much_ caution in using these certain ingredients," Mildred felt HB's gaze linger on her for the most part before she continued, "Any questions?"

"Are we allowed to use our instructions Miss?" Ethel asked.

"I believe that it may be a wise idea since these potions are not ones to be taken lightly." Miss Hardbroom said. Mildred could hear Ethel breathe a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were going to be told who is doing which potion." Bazz asked not even bothering to raise his hand.

"That will be revealed after the time is up, my dear boy." Helibore said, as he made his way over to Miss Hardbroom's side, who quickly shot him an icy glare.

"The ingredients you will need are on the shelves in this room, do not bother looking in this one," Miss Hardbroom said pointing to a glass cabinet to her side, "I can assure you that you already have the ingredients needed from it. You may begin."

Maud and Enid stood beside the potions lab door, the assembly had just been dismissed and now everyone in the school was talking about the competition taking place.

"Can you imagine Millie attempting a level six invisibility potion?" Maud said sounding amazed.

"I wonder if she will remember any of it so we may use it to sneak around past lights out." Enid mused.

"I'm sure HB would catch us before we even got any of it drank, but it would be fun to sneak around and scare some of the first years." Maud said smiling.

"Or even HB herself." Enid said laughing, Maud quickly put her finger to her lips to hush Enid. Miss Cackle had given them permission to wait for Mildred as long as they kept quiet.

"How much longer are they in there for?" Maud whispered. Enid looked to her watch,

"They still have an hour left, are we going to stand out here the whole time and wait?" Enid asked. Maud looked to her friend and nodded, Enid sighed and leaned against the wall closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Maud asked.

"I'm imagining all the fun we will have if Mildred remembers how to do this potion." Enid said smiling, Maud smiled at the idea of being able to scare HB and joined her friend in a little day dreaming.

The hour had passed for them to collect the rest of their ingredients, and thanks to Mildred's countless hours in detention they found all the things needed within a half hour, giving them extra time to work on getting the potion right, where as the boys still struggled finding the last of their ingredients. Ethel managed a quick smile at Mildred as they waited for the precise moment to add the Eye of Eagle and the Chamaeleon Tail.

"Now." Ethel said, pointing to the bubbling cauldron and Mildred dropped the ingredients into it and winced expecting it to explode, when nothing happened she opened her eyes and smiled at the blue liquid bubbling before her. Being pleased with herself Mildred glanced up to where Miss Hardbroom stood next to the Chief Wizard and gave the potion's teacher a wide smile, which was met with a ghost of an actual smile, Mildred felt her confidence boost and she looked down to page seven of the invisibility potion, realizing they had just finished adding the last of the ingredients from that page Mildred flipped the page over, only three more pages left to go and nothing had gone wrong...so far. She managed a quick glance over to where the boys stood, both with perplexed looks on their faces, and she smiled a little more broadly.

"Alright Mildred we need exactly four drops of Dragon's Blood, at the same time we need to add three rocks of salt, then get ready to add the Bat Wing as soon as the potion changes colour." Ethel instructed, as she handed the salt over to Mildred, "keep your hand ready for the bat wing." Ethel demanded.

"It is ready Ethel, just add the Dragon's Blood already." Mildred snapped, aside from the potion turning out right the two girls patience with each other was fraying fast. Ethel glared at Mildred and readied the eye dropper over the cauldron, Mildred then placed her hand with the salt beside the eye dropper.

"Now!" Ethel shouted as she released the Dragon's Blood, Mildred jumped at the sudden shout and faltered a bit before dropping the salt.

"Next time count to three or something." Mildred yelled.

"Quickly." Ethel said ignoring Mildred. Suddenly Mildred realized that the potion had changed colour from the blue to an orange then now it was settling on a dark yellow, Ethel sighed and grabbed the bat wing in the process spilling some of the Cat's Milk on to it, she picked it up and shook it off and dabbed at it with the towel before throwing it into the cauldron, instantly the potion fizzed and popped for a few minutes before settling down.

"You better not have messed this up for us Mildred Hubble." Ethel sneered.

"Isn't it supposed to be pink?" Mildred asked peering into the cauldron. Ethel followed her partners gaze and frowned.

"Now you done it." Ethel whispered.

"I didn't do anything Ethel you were the one who spilled the Cat's Milk over the Bat Wing." Mildred retorted quietly.

"What is going on there girls?" Miss Hardbroom asked, both girls looked up at HB.

"Nothing Miss," Ethel said sweetly grabbing the next page she flipped it over, "we are just waiting for the potion to come to a simmer before adding the final six ingredients." HB looked at them in surprise and the ghost smile returned.

"Carry on then."

"If we add some more Orrisroot it will change the potion back to pink." Ethel whispered.

"I don't think we should Ethel." Mildred whispered back.

"I know what I'm doing Hubble Bubble, now hand me the Orrisroot." Ethel demanded. Mildred reluctantly handed over the Orrisroot, Ethel then looked up to make sure no one was watching her and she quickly added a little, Mildred watched amazed as the potion turned pink.

"Now lets finish this we haven't much time left." Ethel said as she quickly gathered the other ingredients.

Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound which quickly escalated into a loud bang, Mildred ducked under the desk as a spray of liquid showered down where she once stood. Once the shower had ended Mildred cautiously peeked out from her hiding place, puddles of red had formed all along the potions lab floor, but it didn't look as bad as the two boys covered from head to toe with the same colour red found on the floor, their cauldron bubbled and fizzed popping out more of the red ooze.

"What on Earth did you two do wrong?" Helibore asked alarmed at the appearance of the two boys. The two just stood there dumbfounded, Helibore and HB rushed over to the boys to examine the mess more carefully. HB stopped before reaching the red ooze on the floor, she then bent down and dipped her finger in the mess.

"Are you alright boys? Can you hear me?" Helibore asked frantically as she handed the boys two towels he made appear.

"No need to fuss, they didn't create anything substantial." Miss Hardbroom said with a lightness in her voice, "but I do suggest they start to clean this mess up immediately I will not have my potions lab looking this way." She pointed at them and replaced their dirty clothes with cleaner ones, Helibore stared at her in absolute anger. Mildred and Ethel stood up from their hiding place and both looked at their own potion.

"I don't see any red goo anywhere, it must have missed our cauldron completely." Mildred said looking at the final six ingredients carefully.

"Are you able to continue girls?" Miss Hardbroom asked as she made her way over to where the girls stood.

"I think so Miss, there doesn't seem to be any red goo around here and the rest of our ingredients haven't gotten anything on them either." Ethel said examining the interior of the cauldron, Miss Hardbroom leaned over and looked inside then up at the girls and nodded.

"Very well then you may continue, you have exactly ten minutes left." Miss Hardbroom then stood up to her full height and made her way back to the front of the room where she sat down behind her desk and began to watch the clock.

"That was close." Mildred breathed.

"Too close." Ethel agreed, she then looked to the ingredients and added the Cat's Claw, Butterfly Wing and the Frogs Tongue before stirring the cauldron four full turns before adding the final three.

"We've finished Miss." Ethel said turning to sneer at the boys who were now on the floor picking up the hardened red goo.

"Well done girls and without incident." HB looked at Mildred as she made her way over to where the girls stood.

"Let's have a taste shall we?" Mildred shot her head up at HB's statement.

"Your going to taste it?" She asked.

"Of course Mildred, a level six Invisibility Potion must be taken internally for it to be effective." Miss Hardbroom reasoned.

"Hold up just a minute, I know how you can vanish away into thin air how will I know you are not cheating if the girls indeed botched their potion?" Helibore asked as he hurried over. Mildred saw HB take a deep breath and set her jaw tight.

"I am above cheating." She stated simply.

"I know witches will do anything to save what ever little pride they have left, even resort to cheating! I will also taste the potion to ensure that there will be no cheating going on." Helibore said as he materialized a spoon.

"Very well then." Miss Hardbroom also made a spoon appear.

"Do you really think you, " Mildred started but was stopped as Ethel jabbed her elbow in Mildred's side.

"You have something to say girl?" Helibore demanded.

"I think what Mildred was going to say was that should you be using magic spoons to taste it?" Ethel said trying to sound innocent as Mildred coughed beside her.

"She has a point," Miss Hardbroom said as she made her's disappear, she then turned around and headed to the back closet and reappeared with two spoons and handed one to the Chief Wizard, who took it and immediately dunked it into the potion. Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes and took only a little bit onto her spoon to try. Mildred closed her eyes expecting the worst from either adult, but after a few minutes of silence she opened her eyes and saw the look of disappointment on HB's face and the look of triumph on Helibore's face.

"I thought you might have been able to do it today girls and prove me right, but you only proved my point." Miss Hardbroom said as she waved her hand and had the pink potion as well as the potent ingredients disappear. Ethel looked to the ground in shame and Mildred looked from one adult to the other expecting something to go wrong with the potion they both had just ingested, when nothing presented itself Mildred started to gather up the unused ingredients.

"Well it seems to be that no one is the winner." Miss Hardbroom said as she crossed her arms over her chest, and in a few seconds she was gone. Helibore looked to his students before storming out of the room, Bazz and Gazz got up from the floor and smiled at the girls.

"Looks to me that even witches can't make potions." Bazz said sounding smug.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Gazz said smiling wickedly at the two girls.

"At least ours didn't explode into a big sloppy mess for us to clean up." Ethel said folding her arms.

"You might have just been able to do it too if it wasn't for Miss Hubble nothing but trouble over there." Bazz said. Mildred looked up from arranging the ingredients back onto the shelves and frowned at the boys remark.

"Yes I agree it was Mildred fault." Mildred spun around at the accusation.

"It wasn't my fault you were the one who spilled the Cat Milk over the Bat Wing."

"Yes but if you were paying any attention I wouldn't have had to grab the Bat Wing, causing the Cat Milk to spill, _Mildred_." Ethel shot back.

"Lets just clean up and get out of here." Mildred said sighing, she could feel the Wide Awake Potion starting to wear off and the last thing she wanted to do was start a fight with Ethel, Bazz and Gazz.

"I'm not cleaning any of it, this mess was not my fault." Ethel said indicating the red goo, "Besides Mildred your doing a brilliant job already at cleaning up your mess." Ethel said as she turned and headed out the door.

"I can't believe her!" Enid said, "it was clearly her fault that the Cat's Milk was spilled." Mildred, Maud and Enid sat in Mildred's room just before lights out, by now the whole school and visiting wizards had heard of both teams failing the competition and how Bazz and Gazz had almost destroyed the potion's lab with their botched potion, and in the witches eyes Ethel and Mildred were the victor's mainly because they're potion didn't explode or cause any kind of damage, it simply didn't work. Mildred only confided in her friends about the spilled Cat's Milk mainly because she was afraid that if HB found out she would be in serious trouble, but also she argued with herself that the potion didn't do anything to either adult so what would she be in trouble for?

"I'm still proud of you Millie for not being the one to destroy the potions lab." Maud said patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Thank you Maud."

"I wish I could have seen HB's face when she saw that potion explode." Enid said laughing.

"It was Helibore who overreacted, HB seemed very calm like she knew it was going to happen." Mildred said lifting her head off her knees.

"I would expect that too from wizards they don't know anything when it comes to potions." Maud said joining her friends laughter. The bell signalling lights out sounded and Maud and Enid both groaned.

"We could use some of that Invisibility Potion right about now Mill." Maud said as she stood up, Mildred smiled at her friend.

"We were hoping it would work and then we would sneak about the corridors and frighten the first years or even Miss Hardbroom." Enid said as she made her way to the door.

"Lights out!" Rang HB's familiar voice out in the hall.

"Goodnight Mildred." Maud and Enid both said in unison as they slipped out the door.

Mildred blew out her candle and snuggled down into her bed just as HB threw the door open, once she saw everything was as it should be she closed it again, and continued down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miss Hardbroom had finished the final night inspection and found everything as it should be, which seemed odd, but nonetheless she made her way to the staffroom to enjoy her last cup of tea before she herself retired to bed. Upon entering the room she noticed that Miss Cackle was still up and also having a cup of tea.

"Good evening Constance." Miss Cackle said looking up from her pile of paperwork, "Finished with the usual routine?" Miss Cackle inquired as Miss Hardbroom made her way over to where the tea sat seeping.

"Indeed Headmistress, as odd as it may seem but the girls, and the boys, are behaving themselves quite well tonight. Even Mildred hasn't caused _much_ trouble this evening." Miss Hardbroom said as she took out her favourite tea cup and proceeded to fill it with the warm brown liquid.

"You'd think that since the wizards are returning to Camelot tomorrow they would be more restless. Don't you think?" Miss Cackle asked as she bent her head back into her work.

"I, for one am glad they are leaving tomorrow, tonight would be better but we all can't have happy endings, can we?" Miss Hardbroom said turning her head to the side to catch Miss Cackle's response, satisfied at the silent nod Miss Hardbroom turned her attention back to her task and picked up the honey and added a little dollop into her cup.

"Finally!" Miss Cackle exclaimed loudly, causing her deputy head to turn briskly around, "Remind me next time I get the brilliant idea to have the girls answer Spells questions in written form, that it's not a good idea." Miss Cackle said pushing the now graded papers aside, she reached for her tea and took a long sip of the now tepid liquid. Miss Hardbroom nodded and took a sip of her own tea as soon as it reached her lips she made a face and looked down into her cup, 'Honey? I don't recall adding honey to my tea.' she thought.

"Is anything the matter, Constance?" Miss Cackle asked noticing the look of distaste on her deputy head's face.

"Has Miss Bat been washing the dishes with honey water again Miss Cackle?" Miss Hardbroom asked placing her cup down.

"No Miss Hardbroom I had a chat with her about that the last time she did it."

"Did you tell her how I was going to assist her on her latest trip to Mongolia, without the aid of a broomstick, if she attempted that sort of thing again?" Miss Hardbroom inquired placing her hands on her hips.

"Not in those exact words, but I did explain to Miss Bat your distaste for honey. She was quite confused why one wouldn't enjoy it." Miss Cackle said looking up at Miss Hardbroom, "which is why I found it strange just now that you would add honey to your tea." Miss Cackle realized she had said the wrong thing at that moment and she quickly looked back at the first test on the pile of graded papers trying to avoid the icy stare coming from Miss Hardbroom.

"I would not willingly add that disgusting bit of bee vomit into my tea or anything I am about to consume." Miss Hardbroom said trying to control the level of her voice. Miss Cackle sighed knowing that she had just opened a can of worms and she looked to Miss Hardbroom.

"I'm sorry Constance but I know what I saw, besides it's not a terrible thing to indulge in your sweet tooth every so often."

"I was not indulging, Headmistress." Miss Hardbroom said folding her arms across her chest. Miss Cackle stood up and finished off her tea before speaking,

"Well whatever it was I didn't see it and we shall never speak of it again." She said with a hint of sarcasm, Miss Hardbroom picked up on it and sighed impatiently before disappearing from the room.

"That was rather odd." Miss Cackle admitted to herself out loud, "I don't ever recall seeing Constance place her hands on her hips when she's angry, or at anytime as a matter of fact." she shook her head, "I must be seeing things, I guess I must have a word with Miss Bat about washing dishes in honey water." Miss Cackle sighed as she blew out the final candle in her office before she left.

"Morning, morning all!" Fluttered Miss Bat as she entered the staffroom, "the birds are singing the bees are buzzing," she paused her entire body, "the bees are buzzing." she muttered to herself as she made her way over to the stationary cupboard and began to rummage around.

"Miss Bat I would like to have a word with you if I may." Miss Cackle said as she made her way over to the cupboard, once she reached the open door Miss Bat emerged from the cupboard with a large jar of honey in her hands.

"About what Miss Cackle?" Miss Bat asked trying to twist the lid off the jar, after a few failed attempts she breezed past Miss Cackle towards Miss Drill, who took the jar and effortlessly removed the lid.

"About washing the dishes with honey water." Miss Bat stopped her hand just before it plunged into the open jar, and she gasped.

"Miss Cackle I would never do such a thing again, this is precious to me and, well I just wouldn't." Miss Bat said hugging the jar close to her chest.

"Why do you ask Miss Cackle?" Miss Drill asked handing the lid back to Miss Bat who took it and instantly sat down on a nearby chair where she immediately began to spoon honey into her mouth.

"Oh no reason, Miss Drill, just making sure history doesn't repeat itself." Miss Cackle said as she made her way over to the window.

"That sounds like a reason to me." Miss Bat said her mouth full of honey.

"I thought the boys were leaving right after breakfast today, why are they all hanging about in the courtyard?" Miss Cackle asked ignoring Miss Bat's comment. Miss Drill walked over to Miss Cackle's side and looked outside,

"I didn't see the Chief Wizard at breakfast this morning," Miss Drill paused and looked over at Miss Cackle, "nor did I see Miss Hardbroom," she paused again as Miss Cackle looked her way.

"You don't suppose they," Miss Cackle found she couldn't continue.

"No that would be selfish, or would that be trivial?" Miss Drill said looking back out among the boys who were growing restless.

"I'd hate to have a frog as a deputy head." Miss Cackle said glumly as she headed away from the window.

"I wouldn't mind it." Miss Bat muttered as Miss Cackle brushed past her out the door, Miss Drill heard the comment and smiled slightly before turning to follow the headmistress.

As they neared Miss Hardbroom's room, Miss Cackle felt her determination falter, it had crossed her mind that Constance might have, with a very slim chance, overslept and Constance _hated _to be disturbed if such a chance presented itself, she would be in an even more fowl mood if Imogen was there to witness it. 'Maybe Imogen should go check on the Chief Wizard,' Miss Cackle thought, she the quickly had to stop herself from saying anything, the Chief Wizard would not take it to kindly if anyone, especially a non witch, were to find him sleeping, 'better to have Imogen stay with me just incase I need her here to chase after any animal that happens to jump out.' Miss Cackle raised her hand to knock on the door but before she did she gave a worried looking Miss Drill a reassuring smile. The knock echoed down the corridor and inside the room, Miss Cackle and Miss Drill waited a few moments for an answer, when no sound came from inside, Miss Cackle knocked once more before opening the door.

"Constance?" Miss Cackle called out as she stepped into the dark room. A soft mew came from the bed and Miss Cackle turned her attention towards Morgana who sat at the foot of the bed with her tail curled up around her front paws, when Miss Cackle reached out to pat the cat on the head she dodged by running further up the bed and mewed again, Miss Cackle turned her full attention onto the cat, who now started to paw at the blanket covering the form of her Mistress. Miss Cackle heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the form of her deputy head still sleeping.

"It's alright Miss Drill she's only still asleep." Miss Cackle said as she turned to the P.E teacher who stood only a little ways into the room, her smile vanished when she saw the look of complete shock on Imogen's face, Miss Cackle followed her gaze to the sleeping form of Miss Hardbroom. With Morgana pawing at the blankets she had managed to reveal, not the stern faced, steely eyed composure of Miss Hardbroom, but the smiling face of a child still dreaming.

"Is that Miss Hardbroom?" Miss Drill asked quietly, as she stepped into the room to allow more of the light from the corridor inside. Miss Cackle bent down and looked more closely, the features were unmistakably Miss Hardbroom's just a little, immature. That and coupled with Morgana being so tentative to the young girl, only proved that the sleeping child was indeed Miss Hardbroom. The look Miss Cackle gave back as her reply said enough to Miss Drill.

"Are we sure Miss Hardbroom doesn't have any children?" Miss Drill asked as Miss Cackle stood up and ushered her out into the corridor.

"Positive, Miss Drill." Miss Cackle said, she then glanced over her shoulder to the girl.

"Did that Wizard do that to her?" Miss Drill asked.

"If he did we better get him to change her back before she wakes up and finds herself like that, otherwise, well I'd rather not think about that." Miss Cackle said, as she looked down the corridor, "You stay here and make sure to, well just don't let her see herself."

Miss Drill watched as Miss Cackle hurried down the corridor toward the guest quarters, she sighed and looked back into the room, her heart stopped when she realized that the young HB was sitting up in bed looking around the room. 'Oh dear.' Miss Drill thought, she hoped the young Miss Hardbroom would stay asleep until she was changed back, but no not with her on going luck with HB. Miss Drill felt her heart skip a beat once more when she realized the girl was now looking at her, but instead of the usual Hardbroom stare it was one filled with confusion.

Miss Drill was not prepared to be speaking to a young version of the deputy head, so instead she quickly decided to speak to her as though nothing was any different.

"Ah Constance your awake we were getting worried about you." Miss Drill said placing a fake smile on her face, as she entered the room.

"Please don't call me Constance." Miss Drill felt like slapping herself, she never called Miss Hardbroom by her first name, 'way to go about ruining the whole thing,' she thought to herself.

"I'd rather be called Jane, it's one of my middle names that doesn't sound so high strung." Miss Drill stopped in her tracks, and looked at the girl who began to pet Morgana, she suddenly realized that this was not just a young child version of Miss Hardbroom but the teenaged version.

"But Miss Hardbroom," Miss Drill began, trying to sound somewhat capable.

"Miss Hardbroom is my mother's name, my name is Benison." Jane said looking up at Miss Drill.

"Benison, Jane Benison." Miss Drill muttered to herself, 'this is not good, HB doesn't know who she is, or maybe she does, oh dear say something she's looking at you.' Miss Drill thought.

"Mine's Miss Drill," she paused, "nice to meet you, Jane." She hesitated before mentioning the name. Jane looked over at Miss Drill and eyed her suspiciously.

"Excuse me a moment." Miss Drill said, she then quickly turned and hurried from the room and shut the door behind her. "I have to tell Miss Cackle." she told herself out loud, as she pushed herself away from the door she heard the unmistakable sound of Miss Cackle approaching.

"Miss Cackle I'm afraid I have some bad news." Miss Drill began when she was the headmistress appear, but her words were stopped short when Miss Cackle held up her hand, she then stepped off to the side and gestured with her hand to a teenaged boy standing behind her.

"Miss Drill, I would like you to meet, Bert Helibore." Miss Cackle said looking over at the P.E teacher with a pained expression on her face. Miss Drill could only smile as she pointed to the closed door behind herself.

"Jane Benison." was all she managed to get out. Miss Cackle looked to the door then back at the boy, she then closed her eyes and took a deep breath in,

"Oh dear." she whispered.

As the teachers settled themselves in the staffroom, Miss Cackle poured herself a strong cup of tea, the sat down behind her desk and took a long drink of tea. She then placed her tea cup down beside her and looked to her two colleagues sitting before her, they had precious little time before the 'new' students came to the room after they had finished getting ready.

"Now then," Miss Cackle began, "this is a serious problem, and we must figure out what we can do about it, before the end of the day."

"What caused them to turn into, themselves?" Miss Bat asked, pausing before adding that last bit.

"Could they have done it to each other? With a spell perhaps?" Miss Drill inquired looking to either women. Miss Bat nodded and saw Miss Cackle shaking her head and she quickly changed her nod into a shake.

"No spell is capable of reversing someone's age mentally and physically, it can only be done by a potion." Miss Cackle said folding her hands on her desk, "it is a rare potion and the wizards and witches counsel both decided it was to powerful of a potion to be used in the general teachings of magic and they banished it. It is an unstable potion and even with the instructions it is difficult to get it right without having dire results, either aging forwards rapidly or de-aging to the point where one does not exist, and as far as I can figure our girls or the wizard boys somehow created the potion, surprisingly correct, they both seem to be stuck in their teenaged years."

"But the girls were making an Invisibility potion and the boys were making a Levitation potion, those two mixed together wouldn't create a potion to cause this sort of problem." Miss Bat said sitting on the edge of her seat still holding onto her jar of honey.

"If they were mixed correctly no, but both pairs of students failed." Miss Cackle said sitting back in her chair, "now we still don't know which potion it was," Miss Cackle began.

"The boys were covered with that red goo when theirs exploded, and they were at breakfast., they didn't look or act any younger than they usually do." Miss Drill said standing up from her seat. Miss Cackle raised her eyebrows, she had forgotten that little bit, she then lowered them again as Miss Bat spoke.

"Could their botched potion mixed with Mildred and Ethel's potion cause this sort of reaction?" Miss Cackle looked from Miss Bat to Miss Drill then down at her hands and sighed.

"We will need to find where Miss Hardbroom put that potion, she has them sit about for a few days until they go off and are useless, but I haven't the foggiest where she puts them. We will need to know exactly what was put in that potion before we can attempt the antidote." Miss Cackle said looking up at the worried faces of her friends.

"I will notify Mr Blossom and Mrs Tapioca, so they may begin looking through the dungeons, and I encourage you both to look high and low for them as well, and try not to be suspicious about it." Miss Cackle said looking directly at Miss Bat, "We must treat these two as though they are new students. And if anyone asks, Miss Hardbroom had a family emergency to deal with and the Chief Wizard had to attend to some urgent business. Miss Drill will you please get the boys settled back into their rooms and Miss Bat please put that honey away." Miss Drill nodded and left the room, Miss Bat huffed as she made her way over to the cupboard and placed her jar inside, she then bent down and kissed it before she too left the room.

Miss Cackle started to clear her desk when she heard a knock at her door, she cleared her throat and called a cheery come in. Bert opened the door and held it for Jane as she entered, he then entered himself before turning around to close the door gently behind him. Miss Cackle watched silently amused at the polite manner of the 'pompous' Chief Wizard towards Miss Hard ahem Jane. As the two came to a stop just before her desk Miss Cackle noticed that Jane had not bothered to do her hair up, instead she let her long dark curls cascade down her back, and she stood with her hands placed on her hips almost like she was daring Miss Cackle to say something. So this is what Constance Hardbroom looked like with her hair down when she was younger, Miss Cackle mused to herself. Bert on the other hand was dressed accordingly to the dress code for Camelot Academy, and he stood with his hands behind his back almost as though he was at attention. 'Remember Amelia treat them as students.' she told herself before she spoke.

"Hello and welcome to Cackle's Academy for Witches, I am Miss Cackle Headmistress of this establishment. I believe we got off on the wrong foot earlier, as you should know we get up at 7 o'clock sharp around here to be ready for classes at eight. Since it is only Sunday and your first day here, I am willing to overlook your lazy behaviour from this morning." Miss Cackle smiled at them, "Now it is required for each of you to fill one of these forms out." Miss Cackle said handing them each a blank information sheet, "when you are finished we will continue." Bert took his and immediately started to fill it out, whereas Jane took hers and looked it over.

"Miss I already filled one of these out with a Mistress, um Broomnose before I came here." Jane said handing the sheet back.

"That was for a different school, please fill this one out for Cackle's Academy. And it was for a Mistress Broomhead not nose." Miss Cackle said not bothering to retrieve the paper.

"Whatever." Jane muttered as she pulled the paper back towards herself and began to fill it out. It was lucky for Miss Cackle that Jane forgot the name of the school she was supposed to attend, so instead Miss Cackle substituted her own school in place of Jane's memory lapse, as for Bert he was supposed to meet up with his new fellow classmates on their way to Camelot Academy, a rather large fluke Miss Cackle thought to herself. Bert finished his paper and handed it over to Miss Cackle,

"Miss I am afraid I do not understand why I am supposed to fill out forms to attend a Witches Academy." Bert said as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"I am to forward this information to Camelot before you are expected to arrive there." Miss Cackle explained, she hoped he would believe her and was pleased when he smiled and nodded his head. Jane finished her's and handed it back to Miss Cackle who took it and glanced at it, it was apparent that Miss Hardbroom had learned how to write neatly while attending classes with Mistress Broomhead not anytime before then, she sighed and handed another information sheet over to Jane.

"Fill it out neatly Jane." Miss Cackle said, "while you finish I will continue." Jane took the paper from Miss Cackle and scowled at her briefly before doing as she was told.

"Since we are waiting until the Chief Wizard returns to take you young wizards back to Camelot you will attend these classes," Miss Cackle handed Bert another sheet of paper this one with his classes written on them.

"The Chief Wizard himself will be arriving here?" Bert asked suddenly, "I am sorry for interrupting Miss, but I have always wanted to meet him, I've always dreamed he would pick me to apprentice under him." Bert said sounding enthusiastic. Jane scoffed and Bert turned to her.

"Would you like to add something Jane?" Miss Cackle asked, surprised at the sudden lack of disrespect.

"I didn't say anything, I only had a tickle in my throat." Jane said not bothering to look up from her paper. Miss Cackle was unsure of what to say so instead she let the comment slide as she continued with the daily routines of the students and what is expected of them, when she had finished her speech it was well near noon and Miss Cackle dismissed them, she watched amused at how Bert opened the door for Jane once again as they left the staffroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Jane and Bert exited Miss Cackle's office almost immediately Miss Cackle came rushing out.

"I almost forgot," Miss Cackle said as she reached the two, who had stopped upon hearing their names being called.

"Your rooms have been changed you are no longer in the rooms you woke up in." Miss Cackle said looking at the puzzled youths.

"Why?" Jane asked before Miss Cackle could continue.

"They were only temporary until we could gather the furniture from storage to place in your new more permanent room." Miss Cackle said looking directly at Jane.

"I for one would like to see my new room." Jane said fixing her gaze on Miss Cackle's face.

"Not now it's time for lunch. On this is listed your room number, the floor it's on and the name of the student who is to show you around and get you acquainted." Miss Cackle handed each of them a small white card then continued, "Show that card to Miss Bat and she will introduce you to the student on the card." Jane looked at the card then up at Miss Cackle,

"Why don't _you_ introduce us Miss Cackle?" she asked.

"I have some work that needs finishing up." Miss Cackle said, Jane's strange attitude was becoming unnerving and to admit the truth to herself she didn't want to be around the adult now teenager version's of the Chief Wizard and Constance, it was becoming, well, creepy.

"Thank you Miss Cackle you have been very helpful." Bert said as he curtly nodded his head and placed the card in his shirt pocket. Miss Cackle smiled and nodded in return,

"Any question's don't hesitate to ask any of the staff or myself." Miss Cackle said as she turned and headed back into her office. Once Miss Cackle was inside her room, Bert started towards the Mess Hall.

"Are you not coming?" Bert asked once he noticed he was walking alone. Jane didn't answer him instead she started walking towards the stairs.

"I seriously doubt the Mess Hall is up those stairs." Bert said turning around to watch Jane.

"I'm not going to the Mess Hall, I can smell what they are going to feed us and I'd rather not put that sort of rubbish into my body." Jane said as she started up the stairs.

"It smells good to me." Bert said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're a boy, you'd eat a smelly gym sock if it was fried up and served with ketchup." Jane said not bothering to slow her step.

"Right and I'm sure you know everything there is to know about boys." Bert said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Jane stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Bert and smiled.

"I know more than most girls my age." She winked at him before disappearing around the corner. Bert watched the empty staircase for a moment before looking away to continue on to the Mess Hall.

As Jane rounded yet another corner, she glanced at the names and numbers on the doors, she was getting closer to her room, even though she was becoming more lost the further she went. At least that wizard boy wasn't with her, to proper mannered for her liking, but then again she was tired of proper mannered wizards, having to grow up with her four brothers, all of whom are older than her, much older. Jane sighed as she read yet another name on a door before finding her own room.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Jane exclaimed out loud, she then quickly looked about and ducked inside. It was no brighter than a dark broom closet, a few flicks of her wrist fixed that as four candles appeared. Jane walked about the small room, examining everything just to make sure everything was accounted for, except for her wizards staff. The most important thing in her possession given to her by her father when she left for school. It wasn't a real wizard's staff of course, witches are not wizards, but she still proved to him witches are capable of wizard's sorcery, if they try hard enough. Jane flopped down on her bed, immediately regretting doing so as she rubbed her elbow.

"How am I going to tell him that I lost it after only a few days?" Jane muttered out loud to herself. A soft mewing caught her attention and she looked up at the door to see a perfectly poised black cat sitting there.

"Hello Cat." The cat responded with another mew, before silently making her way to the bed. Jane petted the cat as it jumped onto her bed, her fingers felt something around her neck, Jane half sat up to have a better look. It was a plain black collar studded with rhinestones with a small silver name tag, Jane squinted in the dim light to read the name.

"What kind of a name is that? Morgana," Jane scoffed, "Even I could have given you a better name than that." Morgana rubbed her head on Jane's hand before jumping to the window sill, then slinking off outside the open shutter.

"Oh no you don't cat, not out my window. You get back here." Jane called after Morgana and flung the shutters open, seeing Morgana sitting just beside the window Jane lunged to grab her but Morgana jumped out of her reach just in time.

"I'm not going to hurt you now come here, it's to windy for you to play here." Jane said lowering her voice to try and soothe the cat back inside. The wind had picked up swirling dead leaves and dust around, Morgana jumped to get higher but a gust of wind caught her off balance and she fell half way down the roof, farther from Jane's reach.

"That was the worst we had for lunch yet." Maud said holding her stomach in mock sickness.

"I don't even remember what Miss Tapioca called it." Mildred said as she and her friends made their way outside.

"I think it was mystery meat." Enid piped up.

"It didn't look like meat." Maud said confused.

"That's the mystery." Enid laughed. Maud made a face, and started laughing. Mildred stopped laughing and pointed up to the rooftop, "Look up there, somebody is climbing out on to the roof." Maud and Enid stopped laughing and looked up to see someone dressed in a school uniform climb out one of the upper windows.

"Who is that?" Mildred asked, neither of her friends answered.

Slowly Jane crept out of the window, she had to get that cat inside, she didn't know why she felt so strongly attached to such a strange cat but she couldn't live with herself if it got hurt, or worse. The wind died for the moment and she crawled over to where she saw Morgana slide down. Nothing. Good the cat got away unscathed, Jane was about to turn back when a soft mew caught her attention, she leaned forward once again and called the cat's name. Suddenly a bird appeared from nowhere, causing Jane to lose her balance and slide a few feet down the steep roof. A loud murmuring erupted from below her, chancing a glance down Jane saw possibly the entire school standing below her, watching.

"Oh great an audience." Jane muttered to herself. Quickly she looked about to find something to grab on to. Nothing.

"Damn." Jane muttered again.

As Mildred, Maud and Enid stood watching, Miss Cackle followed by Miss Bat and Miss Drill rushed from the Castle and looked up.

"What is she doing up there?" Miss Cackle asked, "Why isn't she down here with the rest of the students?" Miss Cackle glared at Miss Bat, who shrunk back.

"Well she will be down shortly, if something isn't done." Miss Bat said looking back up.

"Imogen get up there and see if you can't help her inside." Miss Cackle demanded, Miss Drill nodded her head and sprinted inside.

"This isn't at all like Constance is it?" Miss Bat said shaking her head. Miss Cackle looked to the three girls standing in front and quickly ushered Miss Bat further from them.

"Davina, please remember, she is one of the students." Miss Cackle said in a harsh whisper, as more students surrounded them. Miss Bat nodded her head, then quickly turned to the headmistress, "What about her broom?"

"Of course Davina!" Miss Cackle exclaimed, but before she could even move to retrieve it from the broom shed, the broom emerged from the shed by itself and began to fly up towards Jane.

"Jane!" Miss Drill called from the window. Jane looked up and rolled her eyes, when she saw Miss Drill, "What are you doing out there, come back here." Miss Drill yelled.

"I wanted to get some fresh air to clear my head, Miss." Jane called back, she smiled some at her wit and watched as her broom came closer. Miss Drill stepped back in the room and shook her head, "Miss Hardbroom is only a student treat her like a student, it's not like she'll remember this anyway." Miss Drill leaned back out the window, only to see Jane climb on to her broom, joined a few seconds later by a black cat.

Mildred stood outside Miss Cackle's office waiting for her turn to be seen. 'I didn't do anything wrong and yet here I am waiting to be punished.' Mildred let herself slump against the wall as she listened to the argument going on inside Miss Cackle's office, between the new girl and the teachers, obviously Miss Hardbroom wasn't inside, either that or the new girl had a death wish.

"I see your in trouble again, what a surprise." Ethel said as she and Drusilla strolled by.

"I'm not in trouble, Miss Cackle just asked to see me." Mildred lied. Miss Cackle almost dragged her along behind her and the new girl after the roof incident in the courtyard.

"The whole school saw you get pulled in here by Miss Cackle, Mildred." Ethel said emphasizing Mildred's name

"Yeah so don't lie." Drusilla added. Just then the door opened Ethel and Drusilla stepped back at the sight of Miss Cackle standing in the doorway, "Don't you have someplace else to be girls?" She asked looking over her glasses.

"We came to tell you we finished the lunch dishes." Ethel said trying to sound innocent.

"Then go start helping Miss Tapioca with the supper meal." Miss Cackle said shooing the two girls away, "Now Mildred you may come in." Miss Cackle's voice was replaced with a more softer tone. Pushing herself off the stone wall Mildred entered the office hanging her head knowing she was somehow to blame for all this after lunch excitement.

"Please have a seat Mildred." Miss Cackle said as she sat down behind her desk. Mildred looked up, then over to where the new girl sat with her arms folded across her chest and her legs crossed, clearly she was angry.

"Here Miss?" Mildred asked gesturing to an empty chair beside the new girl.

"There will be fine." As Mildred sat down she cast a quick glance over to the displeased student beside her, then quickly looked back as Miss Cackle began to speak.

"Mildred I would like for you to meet Jane Benison,"Miss Cackle smiled, "Jane this is Mildred Hubble. I have designated her to show you about the school so you may learn how things are done here at Cackle's." Jane rolled her eyes and shifted her weight in her chair before glancing over to Mildred.

"Me Miss?" Mildred asked surprised.

"Yes, I figured who else would be better suited to help Jane fit in." Miss Cackle said glancing a quick unforgiving stare at Jane, before smiling warmly at Mildred. Mildred nodded and looked over to Jane who still held the same menacing look on her face, Mildred shuddered, that look seemed familiar.

"Now then Mildred," Miss Cackle began as she reached under her desk, "I have a favour to ask of you. Will you bring Miss Hardbroom's cat to the kitchen?" Miss Cackle asked as she handed Mildred the lump of black fur.

"To the kitchen? Wouldn't Miss Hardbroom rather have her cat in her room?" Mildred asked as she took Morgana from the Headmistress.

"Miss Hardbroom is away, she didn't think it would be necessary to bring Morgana along with her, so she will have to stay in the kitchens until her return." Mildred looked at the cat in her hands. Suddenly Morgana started to squirm then all at once she leapt from Mildred over to Jane, who caught her in mid air.

"Blasted cat!" Jane yelled as she promptly dropped Morgana to the floor. Miss Cackle watched as Mildred ran after the cat, and she wondered if she really did make the right choice in selecting Mildred Hubble to befriend Constance Hardbroom's teenaged self, for all she knew this would spell nothing but trouble for both, possibly more for Mildred, because let's face it she couldn't expel Jane Benison no matter the amount of trouble she caused.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I know Miss Tapioca speaks in a 'weird' Italian accent, but I couldn't even begin to write it. So I left her few lines up to your memories of her accent to substitute for the one lacking in this story._

_

* * *

_Chapter 5 

With Mildred in the lead, firmly holding on to an ever squirming Morgana, she made her way to the kitchens as Jane followed behind her.

"You know the kitchens used to be a dungeon, me and Enid think it was part of the torture chamber." Mildred explained as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I see, interesting." Jane said. Mildred couldn't help but hear the sarcasm in Jane's voice as she replied, it kind of reminded her of when she had to show Enid around.

"Normally we aren't allowed down here, there are certain exceptions though." Mildred said trying to keep her hold on Morgana.

"Yes whatever," Jane paused and watched Morgana claw her way over Mildred's shoulder, in which Mildred let out a yelp and bent forward to stop the cat from escaping, Jane couldn't help but smile at the misfortune of someone else having to deal with this 'Hell Cat' as she called it. As Mildred struggled with the cat, Jane saw a door open, almost instinctively she stepped back into the shadows to observe.

"Oh it's only you." Ethel said as she noticed Mildred doubled over trying to free her shirt from the cat.

"Is Miss Tapioca back?" Drusilla asked as she peered over her friend's shoulder, once she saw who it was she frowned and stepped away from Ethel.

"No it's only trouble," Ethel said to her friend, "what do you want Mildred?" Ethel asked emphasizing Mildred's name, like she always did, "Is that Miss Hardbroom's cat?" Ethel asked sounding alarmed, "What are you doing to her give her to me." Ethel stepped forward and tried to wrestle Morgana from Mildred's shirt.

"Miss Cackle told me to bring her here until Miss Hardbroom returned from her trip." Mildred said as she stood up still holding onto Morgana.

"I hardly believe that, you were going to do something awful to her I know you were." Ethel said as she finally succeeded in freeing Morgana.

"I was not, ask Miss Cackle." Mildred retorted.

As Mildred, Ethel and Drusilla had their row, Jane watched silently from the shadows, somehow it felt familiar, almost as though she should be invisible. Suddenly Morgana leapt from Ethel's hands and scampered into the shadows, where Jane bent down and picked her up, instantly the cat began to purr.

"Now look what you have done! A sensitive cat like Morgana doesn't need a non witch to touch her, you made her distressed, and now she's run off." Ethel yelled. Mildred stood silently watching Ethel yell at her, secretly she hated it when others noted that she wasn't from a witch family, but then she never knew exactly how to respond.

As Jane stood up she heard the 'non witch' remark and saw Mildred stiffen and lower her head slightly. Jane sighed and turned her attention to the cat in her arms, as Ethel continued to rant at Mildred.

"Alright cat." Jane whispered, "Since you fancy me you'll do as I say." Jane then lowered her head and whispered in the cats ear, a soft mew sounded and Jane emerged from the shadows. Ethel stopped mid word, Mildred noticed she went slightly pale then returned to normal.

"Who are you?" Ethel asked.

" My name is Jane Benison, I'm new here."

"Ethel Hallow, from _the_ Hallow's." Ethel said as she straightened her back, "And this is Drusilla."

"I see, is she a puppet?" Jane asked. Mildred looked to her companion confused.

"What?" Ethel asked.

"Is she a puppet?" Jane asked as she gestured to Drusilla.

"I am not a puppet!" Drusilla yelled.

"Oh you do speak. You see since Ethel Hallow from _the_ Hallow's spoke for you I thought for sure you must be a puppet." Jane said sounding sincere.

"For your information, my father is the head of the school board." Ethel said placing her hands on her hips.

"How is that information relevant to this conversation? If you ask me I think, you like to rub your status in other people's faces to get your way. Well I'll tell you something Ethel Hallow from _the_ Hallow's, I could care less about your precious daddy. And for future conversations, we may regrettably have, I would prefer it if you just didn't speak at all." Mildred stifled her laughter, and cleared her throat as Jane handed the cat back to her, all at once Mildred put the cat in the kitchen and cleared her throat once again as she made her way past Ethel and Drusilla, back up the stairs, Jane lingered behind for few seconds before following Mildred.

"How dare they say that to me!" Ethel breathed angrily, as she watched the two leave the small hallway.

"I know, I can't believe she called me a puppet." Drusilla said.

"I will not stand for that, how dare she make fun of me. I will make Jane Benison pay for her remarks. They will not get away that easily." Ethel said as she turned and stormed back into the kitchen, with Drusilla right behind her.

* * *

"Any luck Miss Tapioca?" Miss Cackle asked. Miss Tapioca shook her head and looked to the floor. Miss Cackle sighed and looked to Mr Blossom who only shook his head in reply. 

"Perhaps she has it hidden in her room." Miss Bat offered as she conducted an invisible choir.

"With the noxious potions Mildred has created, I highly doubt Constance would keep those in close proximity to herself." Miss Cackle said as she slumped back in her chair and pressed her fingertips together as she thought.

"I know it's all locked up but, would she think to store the potions in the East Wing?" Miss Drill asked to the silent group. All at once, as if in sync, everyone turned to look at her while Miss Bat stopped conducting and spun around before heading off into her cupboard.

"No, Imogen," Miss Cackle sighed as she saw Miss Bat enter her sanctuary, "It was used for wizards casting high spells in the past, so the walls are too infused with Magic to use for storing simple potions." Miss Cackle explained.

"I don't like the East Wing it's full of spooks, goblins and witches," Miss Bat said as she poked her head out, "Evil witches, ones with green warty noses." She said as she pointed to her own nose with her baton, before disappearing into the cupboard again with unintelligible words emitting from the space.

"Could she have created a special kind of blocking, to house the potion? Kind of like my greenhouse?" Mr Blossom asked trying to remain hopeful. Miss Cackle furrowed her brow before looking up to her staff.

"Since the dungeons and the surrounding grounds have been searched, as well as the main floor, I see no other place where she might be holding these potions, and time is running out." She sighed, "We have no other choice but to search the East Wing." Miss Cackle looked to each of her colleagues as she spoke.

"I have meals to prepare, Miss Cackle I can't be made unavailable for that." Miss Tapioca said as she wrung her hands in her apron.

"I would be willing to search but I have put off my other duties and I don't want to fall far behind, she is an old castle and she needs her care." Mr Blossom shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. Miss Cackle could see he was sorry he couldn't help out this time, but she knew he was right Cackle's Academy did need it's daily maintenance, she looked to the cupboard, Miss Bat was definitely out of the question, leaving herself or Imogen to do the grungy task.

"If it'll serve you any better Miss Cackle, I'll keep my eyes open." Mr Blossom said as he and Miss Tapioca turned to leave.

"Thank you." Miss Cackle nodded her head as the two left the room.

"You know Miss Cackle, I was thinking. What if we can't find the potion by tomorrow? Who will stand in for Miss Hardbroom?" Miss Drill asked once the door to the staff room was firmly shut.

"I also have been thinking about that, Miss Drill and I have come to a conclusion, that won't only help us out but I'm positive Jane will benefit from it as well." Miss Cackle said as she leaned back into her chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the sun began to stream through the narrow windows of the East Wing, Imogen looked around before reaching into her pocket to retrieve the key Miss Cackle had given to her. She had just returned from her morning run and thought now would be the best time to have a quick search through the first few rooms, before the girls woke up. Imogen paused before inserting the key to the lock, she had heard stories from Miss Bat last night about the strangeness and forbiddenness of the East Wing, which is why, in her own opinion, Miss Cackle decided she was far too busy to do the task herself. A quick glance at her watch told her she had an hour and a half to search before she had to get ready for the morning assembly. As Imogen placed the key in the lock she felt the familiar feeling of being watched, she sighed and turned around to see Jane standing behind her.

"What are you doing up?" Imogen asked, she realized she sounded more than a little surprised.

"I couldn't sleep on that bed anymore, I thought a quick walk might loosen up the kinks it had put in my back." Jane replied, raising her eyebrow. Imogen shuddered she knew that look, HB was wondering what she was doing. Constance may be a child but she still could make Imogen feel uneasy.

"This area of the school is off limits," she paused, "to students."

"Ah huh. Mildred already said that, I was only walking past when I caught a shadow moving through, I thought it might be someone breaking the rules, we wouldn't want that now would we Miss Drill?" Jane said flatly. Imogen couldn't help but see the adult in the girls face as she spoke, only this tone wasn't condescending her.

"You can see that it's only me, now you can return to your room until Mildred comes to get you, for the morning assembly." Imogen said gathering her nerve. Jane sighed and dropped her hands to her side,

"Why is it forbidden anyway?" She asked as she moved towards the locked door.

"High wizards used to use this school for practising important spells." Imogen said as she tried to usher Jane from the door and back to her room.

"Oh so there is a lot of magic behind this door." Jane said as she broke away from Miss Drill.

"Yes, and it's too dangerous to use magic here." Miss Drill said as she grabbed a hold of Jane's arm.

"May I see it?" Jane asked as she allowed herself to be pulled from the door.

"What?" Miss Drill asked surprised.

"I won't do anything, I promise, I only want to see it then I'll go back to bed." Jane persisted.

"No Jane." Miss Drill said firmly, suddenly Jane pulled her arm away with such a force, Miss Drill fell to the ground, dropping the key and causing it to slide under the locked door, "Now look at what you have done!" Miss Drill said as she sat up.

"I can get it for you if you'll let me see the inside of the room." Jane said as she examined her nails. Miss Drill sighed and lowered her head to the ground to try and see under the door.

"Miss Cackle has a spare key, I'll use that, and for your behaviour you will be serving a fitness detention with me at lunch for the rest of the week." Miss Drill said as she got up from the floor and placed her hands on her hips. The corner of Jane's mouth curved into something like a smile, and almost immediately Miss Drill had a chill run down her spine, something told her she should have given out lines instead.

"I'll see you at lunch." Jane said as she turned around and left. Usually the students would moan and groan about having to do any form of P.E, except Jane. Imogen dropped her shoulders and sighed before getting back onto her knees to try and retrieve the one and only key for the East Wing door.

"Hurry Jane we don't want to be late." Mildred said as she hurried down the stairs.

"I see no valid point to this assembly." Jane said as she reached Mildred who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs to tie her bootlaces, "Let's skip it and go for a broomstick ride." Mildred stopped what she was doing and looked up at Jane.

"Are you mad? Miss Cackle would be furious." Mildred said quietly as a few more students rushed past them.

"Oh come now Mildred, it's not as though it will be the end of the world if we miss one assembly." Jane said as she leaned on the bannister.

"It will be for me." Mildred muttered, as she got up and made her way past Jane towards the Great Hall. Jane watched Mildred rush down the rest of the way before she sighed, rolled her eyes and decided to follow.

"Well what have we here?" Miss Drill called as she walked up beside Jane, "A little late for the assembly are we?"

"By the looks of it Miss Drill your running a bit late yourself." Jane said not bothering to even look over at Miss Drill. In the few days since Jane's 'arrival' Miss Drill had, had enough of her attitude.

"Listen here young lady, I'm a teacher it is perfectly acceptable for me to be late." Miss Drill said as she grabbed onto Jane's arm and spun her around.

"Yes I assume they won't consider you late. Everyone else was just early." Jane said sounding cheeky. Miss Drill narrowed her eyes and glared at Jane, who stood looking at the P.E teacher with amusement. Miss Drill was at a loss of what to say, she never had to be the bad cop with the students, it was always Miss Hardbroom.

"Before your first lesson you will meet with Miss Cackle and myself in the office." Miss Drill said, she was trying to buy herself some time to think of an adequate punishment for Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know these last few chapters have been short, but I am having a hard time writing two stories at once. When I get the time I will write a longer one, but I can't make any promises. :-) They might just remain short._

_Lily Anne Olson_

* * *

Chapter 7

"I see." Was Miss Cackle's only reply as Miss Drill finished her explanation of Jane's recent behaviour. Jane stood across from the two teachers trying her best not to smile, she always had a problem with smiling even when she was in serious trouble, which caused more trouble for her, but at this moment she was trying not to smile at the funny face Miss Cackle seemed to make when she was being stern.

"I have already given her a fitness detention over the lunch hour, but even that doesn't seem to faze her attitude and sarcastic remarks to me." Miss Drill complained.

"I think five hundred lines of, 'In the future I will behave and act accordingly to my teachers.' as well as a ten page essay on The Importance of Proper Manners, on top of a week long fitness lunch will be sufficient."Miss Cackle paused, "all that writing will be completed in _neat_ handwriting." Miss Cackle said stressing her tone, to make sure Jane understood completely.

"When would you like me to hand it in, Miss Cackle?" Jane asked.

"The essay and lines shall be completed before lunch tomorrow, you will hand them into Miss Drill when you report for your fitness lunch." Miss Cackle said as she stood up.

"Do I eat before or after?" Jane asked, as she clasped her hands in front of herself.

"You'll eat afterwards, all that running will help you work up an appetite." Miss Cackle said as she made her way around her desk to the door, opening it she gestured for Jane to leave, "You may go now Jane." Turning on her heel Jane cracked her knuckles as she made her way out the door.

"I believe, Imogen, we may have a little more on our plate concerning Constance's younger self." Miss Cackle said after she had shut the door.

"I just don't know how to handle her, I have had my share of bothersome students before but none like Miss Hardbroom. Even Mildred looks like a shining star compared to her." Miss Drill said as she gestured to the closed door, she then sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair as she flopped down onto a nearby chair. Miss Cackle sat down at her desk and watched the exasperated P.E teacher.

"Maybe having Mildred show her around wasn't such a good idea." Miss Cackle said quietly, trying to remind Miss Drill to keep her voice down.

"I don't believe Mildred is the problem here, Miss Cackle." Miss Drill said turning her head in the direction of the headmistress. Miss Cackle nodded as Miss Drill stood up and made her way to the door.

"I have to get going, the third years are having a football game against some of the wizards."

"Just a moment Imogen." Miss Cackle stood up and made her way over to Miss Drill's side, " I may have a solution to our problem with Jane, I didn't want to say anything until I was certain she would accept, but with Constance being the way she is we have no one to teach the girls potions, so I have sent a letter for someone to step in until Constance is back to normal."

"Who did you have in mind?" Miss Drill asked, wondering if Miss Cackle had sent for her niece.

"I have sent a letter to Mistress Broomhead, please keep in mind that she has taught Jane once before, she knows her antics and also knows how to deal with her attitude." Miss Cackle said rushing through her words before Miss Drill could interrupt her.

"Broomhead? You've seen how Constance acts around her, she is terrified of the woman, Miss Cackle please reconsider."

"I have made up my mind besides the letter is already in the post." Miss Cackle stated turning her back, signalling the end of the conversation.

"But Miss Cackle." Miss Drill begged, "I'm no fan of Constance, in any form, but to put her through the tortures of Heckity Broomhead, a second time is not the way."

"Heckity has a vast knowledge of potions she might be able to help us return Constance and the Chief Wizard back to normal, without the original potion." Miss Cackle argued.

"No one would be normal a second time around with Heckity." Miss Drill muttered.

"When Constance returns to her adult self, she won't have a memory of what happened, it would seem like a dream." Miss Cackle said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"More like a nightmare." Miss Drill muttered again as she slammed the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm so glad you could make it here." Miss Cackle said as she greeted Mistress Broomhead at the door to her office, "I have to say that I am rather surprised that you made it here so fast, I had sent the letter only this morning."

"I prefer not to have letter carriers coming to my school, so I have letters sent magically." Mistress Broomhead said as she made her way to Miss Cackle's desk and sat down behind it, immediately frowning when she saw Miss Drill sitting by the door sipping tea.

"Ah I see." was Miss Cackle's only reply, a quick look to Miss Drill for any kind of support was dashed as she saw the steel look Imogen was giving their visitor.

"I am understanding that Constance has quit teaching potions." Heckity said flatly, as she arranged Miss Cackle's papers around, "And you need me to fill in for her until you can find a replacement." Heckity stated, as she looked up to Miss Cackle for affirmation of her assumption. Miss Cackle shook her head as she made her way towards her own desk.

"I can assure you that Constance has not quit her job,"

"Fired then." Heckity said interrupting Miss Cackle.

"No. She has," Miss Cackle paused, and held her hand up to her forehead as she thought about the right way of saying it without the numerous interruptions from Heckity. Suddenly she got an idea, and flipped through the stack of papers on her desk until she found it.

"I don't know quite how to say this, but have a look at this," she handed Heckity the paper, "and tell me if you recognize anything about it." Miss Cackle stepped back as Heckity took the paper with a bewildered look on her face.

"If I understand correctly, I am here to assist Constance,"

"Indeed you are, but first you must read that, and tell me what you think." Miss Cackle interrupted, she had to admit to herself that it felt good to do that, and she smiled inside. Sighing heavily Heckity straightened her back, placed her reading glasses on and began reading. Miss Cackle watched Heckity's eyes as they scrolled over the entire paper. After a few minutes Heckity laid the paper down, took her glasses off and looked up at Miss Cackle.

"Do you recognize it?" Miss Drill asked. Heckity's head snapped in her direction, with a look on her face which made Miss Cackle shudder.

"Of course I do," She spat, "You can never forget such a ghastly attempt at writing." Heckity lifted the paper up and looked at it again as she placed her glasses back on, "You letter was vague, Amelia, and I would like a little more detail on the matter."

"Well as you know, we need your experience with potion's and how to discipline students." Miss Cackle began. Miss Drill rolled her eyes and sighed as she listened to Miss Cackle stutter and try to explain things in a cautious way.

"Miss Hardbroom and The Chief Wizard were turned into teenagers by a potion that was created by two different potions mixed together." Miss Drill said in one breath, Miss Cackle and Heckity both turned their attention to Miss Drill who looked away and drank the rest of her tea. Heckity looked to Miss Cackle who only smiled uncomfortably at the wicked smile playing at the corners of Heckity's mouth.

* * *

"What should we do with our new free period?" Enid asked excitedly.

"We could go for a broomstick fly." Maud suggested.

"Or for a walk in the forest, to show Jane around of course." Enid said giving a playful push at Mildred, "Your awfully quiet Mil."

"I was just thinking about when HB gets back." Mildred said as she played with her plait.

"What are you getting at Millie?" Maud asked.

"I mean that when she gets back, she'll expect us to know more that when she left." Mildred said, feeling her face get hot with embarrassment.

"You would rather spend time away from HB, thinking about HB?" Enid asked not trying to hide her disappointment.

"Well I have fallen behind with all those lines she gave me." Mildred hung her head as she spoke, she didn't want to be the one to take her friends fun away.

"How about a study group then?" Jane asked the silent group. Mildred's head shot up in surprise.

"What do you mean?"Enid asked folding her arms.

"You tell me all about the infamous HB, and I'll teach you all about potions you wouldn't learn in a witches school." Jane said as she winked at Mildred, "I do have a knack for potion's and wizards potions are no different."

"Wizards don't make potions." Maud said tilting her head to the side.

"Not when they are young, no, but they grow up and sometimes they become powerful and need to learn to work with witches to make powerful potions." Jane explained.

"And just how do you know all this?" Enid asked as her interest grew.

"I'm the youngest in a family of wizards, you eventually pick things up." Jane said with a smile.

"Hold up, how do you propose we get into the potions lab to gather these ingredients?" Maud asked, she was still a little leery about the whole idea.

"The potions lab is only there to teach inside a controlled environment, everything in there is found out there." Jane said as she tapped the closed window.

"Well I'm in." Enid said as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"I suppose, but nothing to extreme." Maud said as she shuffled her weight around.

"What do you say Mildred? I can even help you out with your regular potions for class if you like." Jane said as she wrapped her arm around Mildred's shoulders.

"I guess so." Mildred said as she let herself be led to Miss Cackle's door to ask permission, "but since it was your idea you have to ask Miss Cackle." Mildred said as the group neared the staff room door.

"Fair enough!" Jane said as she knocked on the heavy door.

* * *

"You tell a very interesting turn of events, Amelia." Heckity said as she sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers.

"So you will help us get them back to normal?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Well from what I've heard, and seeing as how fast the potion worked, I have to say the ingredients were fresh, so there is still two days left before this potion goes off. I would prefer to have a sample of this potion, but since it cannot be found I'll have to try the antidote from scratch."

"We still have the entire East wing to search, we have thought it would have been placed in there." Miss Cackle said as she turned her head towards the door at the sound of a knock.

"Clever Constance, the wizards magic would keep a tight lid on any of Dr Foster's effects that may happen when the potions expire." Heckity said sounding more enthusiastic than she did before hearing about the potion mixup. Another knock sounded at the door causing the teachers to stop and all look at it as though it was something new.

"Are you two finished?" Miss Drill asked as she got up to answer the door. Miss Cackle nodded after looking to Heckity. Miss Drill rolled her eyes at Miss Cackle's behaviour towards Mistress Broomhead, and grabbed the handle to open the door. Barely getting the door open Miss Drill felt it being ripped from her hand as Heckity grabbed it from her. A sharp intake of breath was all Miss Drill heard behind her, then suddenly it dawned on her who was standing outside the door, suddenly she felt her stomach turn to jelly and her face drain of every ounce of blood.

"Come in Jane." Miss Cackle called from inside the office completely unaware of the other two adults appearance.

"I came to ask if we may go outside the school walls for a walk." Jane asked glancing momentarily at Mistress Broomhead, as she stepped inside the doorway.

"Who's we?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Mildred, Maud, Enid and myself." Jane explained looking ever more curiously at Mistress Broomhead, "Who is she?" Jane suddenly asked.

"Jane I would like for you to meet Mistress Broomhead, she will be teaching potion's until Miss Hardbroom returns." Miss Cackle explained as she drew near the door and peered out among the others out in the hall, frowning she shook her head, "I'm sorry Jane but I can't let you all go outside the school walls, not during regular school hours."

"You said we are allowed out in groups of three or four." Jane said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't let you go unless you have an adult present." Miss Cackle argued, she knew full well what Jane's defiance stance looked like and she could tell Jane would fight to get her way.

"Why not let me take them outside, and get reacquainted with them." Heckity said looking at Jane. Miss Drill felt a line of pin pricks go down her spine as Heckity spoke.

"Seriously?" Miss Cackle muttered, then nodded, "Alright then, you have my permission to be outside of the school for one hour, enjoy your free time girls." Miss Cackle said as she stepped back into her office, Miss Drill watched as Heckity led the girls down the corridor and out the door. Turning around she shut the door and made her way over to Miss Cackle.

"Is that wise?" She asked leaning over the headmistress' desk.

"They will be back for your class, Mistress Broomhead is excellent with time keeping." Miss Cackle said trying to ignore the glare from the younger teacher.

"That is not what I am concerned about." Miss Drill said trying to keep her voice down.

"I have no reason to believe that Mistress Broomhead won't take care of the girls while they are outside. Besides I didn't hear you offer your time." Miss Cackle said as she leaned back in her chair. Miss Drill stared at Miss Cackle for a moment before speaking.

"I don't think Heckity believed a word of what we said until she saw Miss Hardbroom herself. I really don't think they should be left alone together while Miss Hardbroom is her younger self, I know she is with Mildred and her friends but you've seen what Broomhead can do." Miss Drill said as she pushed herself up from the desk.

"Mistress Broomhead is a respected teacher, and we do need her help, Miss Drill. She may have been hard on Constance in her youth but from what you've seen of Constance now, do you really think that being lenient with her is going to do anything about her behaviour?" Miss Drill stood up and ran her fingers through her hair and looked to Miss Cackle, she knew she was right about the girls behaviour, but something just wasn't sitting right.

"You have a point there. I just have a bad feeling about Broomhead being here." Miss Drill confessed.

" I hear your concerns, Miss Drill, and I have taken note of them. But in Heckity's defence she is a rather good teacher and is very knowledgeable in potions, I agree she may be harsh but I feel it's what may be best for Jane to keep her inline until she is restored back to her adult self." Miss Drill sighed and looked at Miss Cackle's reassuring smile and sighed again before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I can't believe it." Gazz said as he crossed his arms over his thin body.

"I would never lie to you, it's completely true, Bert even saw her." Bazz said as he slapped his new found friend on the back.

"I'll have to see with my own eyes." Gazz said remaining stubborn about his round friend's accusation.

"She has been here since Sunday morning and you mean to tell me you haven't seen her?" Bazz asked.

"You haven't either, how do you know Bert isn't fibbing." Gazz said challenging his friend.

"I happen to know she has P.E before lunch, and we all have that as a study period." Bert said lowering his voice so the other boys in the class wouldn't hear them.

"And how is it you plan to get us out of the library unseen?" Gazz asked, still scrutinizing Bert.

"We are allowed to study elsewhere, all we must do is ask Miss Cackle." Bert said. Suddenly Bazz's face lit up

"Brilliant! Bert you are a genius."

"I still can't believe what your saying is true, but it never hurts to have a look at the girls." Gazz said with a cheeky grin, just as the bell rang to signal the class change.

* * *

"I am so glad it's finally P.E." Enid said as she flopped down onto the courtyard ground. The girls had returned from their 'walk' with Mistress Broomhead early so they could get ready for P.E.

"I can't believe she made us march." Maud said as she sat next to her friend.

"I can't believe she made us name everything we saw in the proper magical terms." Mildred said as she rubbed her head.

"At least it's over now, never again will we ask to go out for a walk." Maud said wiping her forehead.

"Not as long as Broomhead is here." Mildred said sighing.

"So let us kick back and relax, P.E will be a breeze compared to the tortures of Mistress Broomhead's Military Marching." Enid said suppressing a giggle.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Jane said joining in Enid's escaped giggle. Just then Miss Drill came from inside and dropped a net full of sports equipment beside the door.

"Since you girls are back early I would really appreciate some help over here." Miss Drill called over to the group. The girls sighed and moaned as they got up from the ground and slowly made their way over to Miss Drill.

"I need these nets set up, over there and right along here." Miss Drill said pointing, "I think you girls can handle that, while I go and inflate the volleyballs." The girls nodded and set to work preparing the courtyard, "Jane come help me inside for a moment." Miss Drill said as she turned to make her way back inside. Hesitating for a moment Jane followed Miss Drill. As she entered the dark halls behind the P.E teacher, Jane kept her distance she knew she was starting to feel anxious, like she usually did when she was around people for too long. As long as she could remember she had always liked her solitude and when her brothers would come to pester her they'd get a sharp zap, which would make them think twice about disturbing her again. Jane plodded behind Miss Drill allowing herself to get further behind, 'At least Drill isn't talking.' Jane thought to herself, but then winced as her thoughts were cut as Miss Drill hurried her along.

"What is it you need my help with anyway?" Jane asked, actually sounding more like she was demanding. Miss Drill paused as she reached a door labelled 'Sports' before entering. Jane followed, more than a little annoyed that her question was ignored. Miss Drill grabbed two nets full of, what seemed like, half inflated balls, and threw one down at Jane's feet.

"Look through those and find the ones that are suitable. I'll need your help to carry them back." Miss Drill said as she dropped to her knees to search through her net. Rolling her eyes Jane looked down at the equipment, then watched Miss Drill test each ball before throwing one off to the side.

"This is going to count towards your detention, so I suggest you get started now." Miss Drill said looking sternly at Jane, who stood still until the sound of the bell could be faintly heard outside the closed door, once it finished ringing Jane dropped to her knees and began to sift through the net.

* * *

"Well hello there girls." Bazz said as he stood in the main entrance leaning on the door frame.

"Oh bother," Enid muttered, "what do you want?" she spat.

"I am hurt you should speak to me that way when all I said was a simple greeting." Bazz said trying his best to sound hurt.

"Well what do you want then?" Mildred asked.

"Why does it matter?" Gazz asked as he appeared beside his friend followed by Bert, who stood a little behind the two boys.

"Who is that?" Maud whispered to Mildred.

"Tut, tut. Are we sharing secrets before the great and powerful wizards of Camelot?" Bazz said folding his arms, and looking skywards, as though trying to make himself look important.

"My name is Bert." Bert said stepping forward, "I am new to Camelot and,"

"They don't care about your life story, they are witches they only think about what they can turn into a toad next." Gazz said, interrupting Bert.

"Yes that is exactly what we do, and I have my sights levelled on you." Enid said as she stood up.

"Oh excellent girls," Miss Drill said as she stepped through the doorway, and around the boys, who stood glaring at the girls, upset that their turn to fire an insult back had been interrupted.

"Alright girls go line up over there." Miss Drill instructed once she placed some volleyballs down in the centre of the court.

"Now what can I do for you boys?" Miss Drill asked as she made her way back over to the boys.

"Miss Cackle gave us permission to join the girls, in P.E today Miss Drill." Gazz said trying to sound innocent. Miss Drill eyed the boys suspiciously before nodding her head, "Alright then line up." The boys did as instructed and lined up giving Mildred and her friends a sneer before taking their places.

"I thought you said this new girl had P.E now?" Gazz whispered harshly to Bert.

"I saw her schedule myself." Bert assured them as Miss Drill began the class in a series of stretches.

"If you were wrong and we have to suffer through this." Bazz muffled as he reached down to his toes, with more than a little difficulty.

"Honest she should be here." Bert said quietly, as Miss Drill shot them a warning glare. As the stretches came to an end and the teams were beginning to get picked there was still no sign of Jane. Miss Drill glanced at her watch and wrote the time down on her clipboard, no doubt about it Jane was going to make up for this as well, she then glanced at the door hoping to see Jane there, or at least the equipment. Nothing.

"I want you all to go ahead and discuss who on each team will serve first, I'll be right back." Miss Drill said as she rushed towards the door. Opening the door Miss Drill glanced down at her feet as a white object brushed against her foot. Looking inside Miss Drill noticed several volleyball's laying about in the main hall. Some were rolling with the slope of the floor while others sat, unmoving. Voices could be heard coming from Miss Cackle's office.

"In trouble again are we?" Miss Drill muttered to herself as she made her way to the door, reaching out she grabbed the handle and tried to open the door, "locked?" She said out loud to herself, she then cleared her throat and looked around a little embarrassed. In a great rush the door flew open and in her view stood Mistress Broomhead, with a pale looking Jane standing behind her.

"Can I help you?" Mistress Broomhead asked icily.

"I was wondering where one of my student's had disappeared to." Miss Drill said trying to sound casual. Mistress Broomhead eyed the P.E teacher closely before moving away from the door to allow her inside.

"I saw young Jane out in the corridor's instead of being in class."

"I know, I told her to bring out the inflated volleyball's for class." Miss Drill said cutting through Mistress Broomhead's pause.

"As I was saying, before you interrupted me, Imogen. This child decided it would be more fun to play a trick on you and her classmates, you are lucky I caught her when I did or there would be serious injury with the rest of your pupils!"

"What are you getting at?" Mis Drill asked glancing over to Jane.

"Jane put a time delayed spell on each ball. Every ball that you see out there was set to turn to stone." Miss Drill turned and looked hard at Jane.

"Is this true? Jane!" Jane's attention turned from Mistress Broomhead to Miss Drill, then back again.

"No, I would never do such a thing to my friends." Jane protested not looking away from Mistress Broomhead.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Mistress Broomhead spat, her eyes narrowing. Miss Drill took a second look at the older teacher, a chill ran down her spine, "For your mean spirited little trick you will have detention with me after classes today, and as for the accusation, well we'll just have to see about that now won't we?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Sorry for the excessively long wait. I had a little trouble coming up with how I wanted this story to go. But after many days at work and home thinking, I have finally decided on the way Mistress Broomhead should behave. Also this story is set a few days after Jane's detention with Miss Drill._

_I hope you enjoy and a special Thank You to those who continued to read and review._

* * *

Chapter 10

Stifling yet another sneeze, Jane finished up her sweeping of the dusty dungeons, then gathering the rubbish she dumped them in the dustbin and tied it shut, just as Mistress Broomhead appeared.

"Finished already?" Mistress Broomhead scathing tone shrilled through the dank room.

"Yes I'm finished." Jane said as she wiped her face.

"Impossible. You used magic, I can tell." Mistress Broomhead bent forward as she spoke, Jane scrunched up her face as Broomhead breathed on her. 'Her breath is horrible.' Jane thought.

"Is there something you don't like?" Mistress Broomhead asked grabbing Jane by the arm. Jane carefully studied the teacher before her before speaking. The last few days Jane had seen enough of Mistress Broomhead to last for her entire life.

"No Miss." Jane said as she concentrated on not clenching her teeth, she knew that, that kind of action would earn her even more detentions with the Dragon Lady.

"It is extremely rude to make faces at an educator. I expect a reason for your distasteful behaviour!" Mistress Broomhead said tightening her grip on Jane's arm. Jane's brain rushed with all sorts of excuses, all except for the truth, which she knew would be a rather large mistake.

"You squeezed my arm a little to tightly Miss. I am terribly sorry for making a face." Jane finally said. A safe move, Jane thought.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Jane Benison." Mistress Broomhead said as she straightened herself. Jane felt the grip on her arm increase as Broomhead pulled her along behind her.

"For what? I did everything you asked me to." Jane retorted. All at once she wished she never spoke. Mistress Broomhead whirled around and grabbed Jane's chin and forced it, beyond what Jane thought to be humanly possible, up to face her own. "Speak to me like that again and you'll be very sorry indeed." Mistress Broomhead hissed, "and as for your punishment this time you will single handedly clean, from top to bottom, the entire East Wing." she paused, "I'll not tolerate anymore of this behaviour from you. If you choose to continue I will see to it personally that you will be sent to my academy where you will be under my constant supervision." The tension was so thick that Jane swore she could see it starting to appear behind Mistress Broomhead. Suddenly a knock was heard breaking the stillness into millions of pieces.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss, but Miss Cackle sent me with a message for you." Mildred's familiar voice rang, Jane couldn't think of a more nicer sound to hear at this moment.

"A message?" Mistress Broomhead let go of Jane's chin and resumed her not so evil self.

"She said she would like to see you in the staffroom." Mildred said trembling a little from the cool dungeons.

"Ah. Thank you Mildred. You may walk with Jane to the mess hall." Mistress Broomhead said as she brushed past Mildred. Jane and Mildred waited until Broomheads retreading footsteps were actually gone, before they even dared to speak.

"I really do hate that woman." Jane said as she rubbed her chin. Mildred smiled weakly and walked over to her friend.

"I don't really like her either, I'd rather have HB around then that wicked witch." Mildred said quietly.

"I hear a lot of the others say that as well. Guess the horror stories you have all told me were nothing but pure fiction, compared to Broomhead." Jane said as she grabbed the cleaning supplies.

"No not really, but at least Miss Hardbroom has a heart." Mildred mumbled.

"I take it you saw?" Jane inquired raising an eyebrow. Mildred nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry for not dong anything to help." She said as she grabbed for one of her plaits.

"I don't want you or anyone else to get involved with that beast." Jane smiled at her friend and pushed the rubbish bin in Mildred's direction, "But if you really want to help me, you can start by helping bring this stuff back to Mr Blossom." Mildred smiled and took the bin from her friend.

"So what is it are we having for lunch today?" Jane asked as the two of them exited the dungeon room.

* * *

"I can't believe Mistress Broomhead would do that to poor Jane." Maud said hugging her knees.

"I know. You can't expect someone to clean all day and then not let them eat." Enid said as she sat down on Mildred's bed. It was a half hour before lights out and none of the girls had seen or heard of Jane since Broomhead made a scene in the mess hall and removed Jane from the room.

"I don't think I could go a whole day without eating." Maud said as she stroked Mildred's cat.

"Maybe Broomhead is having her eat in the kitchens, as a punishment, like what HB does." Mildred said trying to sound hopeful.

"Broomhead isn't HB. Actually I'd do anything to have HB back right now." Enid confessed. Mildred smiled.

"What are you thinking Millie?" Maud asked recognizing that all to familiar smile.

"Lets send Miss Hardbroom a letter as Miss Cackle, maybe it'll encourage her to come back sooner if she knows what Broomhead is doing." Mildred whispered.

"And how do you think we'll get her information. It's all locked up inside the staffroom, and if we ask for it Broomhead will know something is up." Enid said sounding skeptical.

"Well our rooms are above the teachers rooms, why don't we climb down and get into HB's room that way?" Maud piped up from the head of the bed. The others looked at her shocked unsure if they heard her correctly.

"Your going to go along with my idea?" Mildred asked.

"You usually don't want to do anything that might get you in trouble." Enid added.

"I want HB back as much as you do, and if she does find out it was us who sent her the letter, I'm positive her punishments will be much easier to deal with." Maud said. Mildred joined her friend in a wide smile and looked at Enid, who smiled back.

"Brilliant. Now Enid's room is closer to HB's so after Broomhead does the room check we will all meet up there." Mildred said lowering her voice to just above a whisper.

"I think climbing outside the castle will be dangerous." Maud said.

"How about we fly down and then fly back up?" Enid suggested. Mildred frowned. "We'll call our brooms, the way Jane taught us too."

"I forgot about that, yes that would be much safer." Mildred said trying to contain her excitement.

"We better get going Maud we don't want to get caught by the Dragon tonight." Enid said as she stood up and made her way to the door. Bending down Maud gave Tabby a kiss before she too got up and made her way to the door.

"Remember to wait a few minutes before leaving, after Broomhead checks on you." Enid whispered before slipping out the door.

"Please Millie don't get caught." Maud said just before she too left. Mildred smiled and snuggled down into her blanket, she was excited, she had to admit to herself that she knew that this plan would definitely work. All the other plans she had she would feel a pang of doubt but this time it was 100 confidence. Glancing at her clock Mildred found herself wishing the night to go faster.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I needed an address so I used one off a pencil my aunt gave me when she visited England, I did change the address a little. I would appreciate it if there were no flames about the address, since I have never been to England myself._

* * *

Chapter 11 

Mildred shuddered against the cool night air, as she slowly guided her broom to what Maud thought to be Miss Hardbroom's window. A quick glance up at her friend half hanging out Enid's window assured her she was going in the right direction and wouldn't accidentally push open Miss Cackle's window. It was agreed by the friends that no talking was to happen while they were in HB's room, unless it was in very quiet whispers. Mildred watched as Enid flew up to the window and precariously perched on her broomstick she bent forward and pushed the window open. Mildred held her breath, waiting for Broomhead to pop out and grab Enid, when nothing happened Mildred allowed herself to breath again. Standing on her broom and using the castle for support Enid jumped into HB's room and disappeared into the darkness, her hand then shot out of the window and beckoned Mildred to join her. Following Enid's actions Mildred successfully entered the room, she then turned and pulled both brooms inside.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Enid whispered in Mildred's ear.

"Something with an address on it, a letter perhaps that was sent to her explaining the family emergency." Mildred whispered back, unsure of where Enid disappeared to. Suddenly a light flashed then burned still.

"Enid what are you doing?" Mildred could feel herself getting hysterical.

"I blocked the door with my cloak so no one can see the light shine under the door." Enid said as she stood looking around HB's room. Mildred followed her friends gaze around the room.

"What do you suppose that is for?" Enid asked pointing to a crooked stick propped up against HB's headboard.

"Decoration?" Mildred guessed, "Look we don't have a lot of time before the second room check."

"Alright I'll take the wardrobe you have a look at the desk." Enid said as she made her way over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. Mildred climbed off the bed and smoothed the black covers before making her way over to the desk, all the while still looking at the empty walls of HB's room.

"I would have thought she would have her life in here." Mildred said as she began to look through a pile of opened, neatly stacked letters.

"Well there are a few personal touches here." Enid said from her spot on the floor near the wardrobe. She had found a large wooden box and was going through it.

"Like what?" Mildred asked as she flipped through the letters.

"Well this wardrobe isn't what we have in our rooms. This is much more expensive looking, it might even be an antique." Enid said as she examined a piece of paper closely before putting it back, to retrieve another. The two friends sat in silence quickly looking over every thing and anything they could find. Mildred found a small drawer and inside was a book, picking it up Mildred noticed it was a rather old looking diary with a tiny clasp. Turning it over in her hands she contemplated looking through it. 'Only a quick glance just to see if any addresses pop out.' Mildred reasoned with herself, she sighed then looked at Enid.

"I found HB's diary." she finally said. Enid pulled herself out of her search to look over at Mildred.

"HB has a diary?" Enid asked before getting up to make her way over to her friend, "are you going to open it?" she asked once she was closer to see the writing on the cover.

"I don't know, a diary is personal, and there are some things I just don't want to know about HB." Mildred said as she placed the book down.

"Yes but an address could be on the inside cover. You wouldn't have to look through the book just on the front." Enid said as she snatched the book from Mildred's hand. Before Mildred could protest, Enid pushed the clasp down and opened the book. At once Enid's excited smile turned into confusion.

"What is it?" Mildred asked as she stood up to look at the book cover.

"Why does HB have Jane's diary?" Enid asked herself. Mildred read the name on the inside cover;

_Property of (C.E.J.A) Jane Benison _

_East Street, Leominster, Herefordshire, HR7 6EP, England_

"What do those letters stand for?" Mildred asked pointing to Jane's name. Without answering Enid turned the page and read the first few lines of the entry. Suddenly Mildred saw Enid's expression fade to nothing more than a white sheet.

"What's wrong?" Mildred felt that familiar pang of fear in her stomach as Enid turned the page. Suddenly Enid dropped the book and headed over to the large wooden box and opened it, a few seconds later she pulled an old yellow letter from it's resting place and brought it over to Mildred.

"Look at HB's name." Enid said as she thrust the letter in Mildred's hands. Careful not to rip the page, Mildred looked at her friend confused before she began to read.

_Miss Constance Elizabeth Jane Anne Hardbroom, April 15, 1984_

_Although the process has been difficult, I do apologize for the dely in your receiving of your new certificate. We had difficulty in dealing with your parents, Orris and Lila Benison, as they were against the name change. I must say that after our meeting they reluctantly signed the papers. This letter is to inform you of the acceptance of your official name change, within the Witches and Non-Witch community. I am happy to be the first to congratulate you on the success of officially changing your surname from Benison to Hardbroom. _

_Good luck to you in the future, it has been a pleasure dealing with you._

_Sincerely;_

_Jonathon Legend_

Mildred handed the letter back to Enid and looked at the initials in the diary. Her mouth went dry, she tried to speak but found her brain to be rushing with so many words she didn't know where to begin.

"This can't be Jane. Can it?" Mildred asked quietly.

"Miss Hardbroom is Jane Benison." Enid stated flatly.

"How can that be?" Mildred asked looking at her friend. Enid looked up at her friend and shook her head.

"I don't know, I can't think right now." Enid confessed. Mildred looked at Maud's borrowed watch and grabbed Enid's arm.

"We better get going it's almost time for the second round." Mildred said as she grabbed for her broom, "Come on Enid we only have a few minutes." Mildred commanded her broom to hover just outside the window, she then climbed on and disappeared. Enid looked at the paper and book before her and bit her lip, and without thinking she grabbed the book and shoved it under her shirt and folded the paper up and stuffed it in her pocket before grabbing her cloak and blowing out the candle, she then followed her friend out the window and back up to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Re-reading her letter Enid glanced at her clock and bit her lip, not long before breakfast and she still wasn't done writing her letter. Broomhead made it clear that everyone had to write a letter home and have it in the post bag Friday morning. A low rumble outside caught Enid's attention, one look outside and she saw the postman pull into the court yard. Damn! Quickly she ran to her desk and steadied her hand and signed the letter before placing it inside the envelope. She then turned and ran from her room, letter in hand. There was no way she was going to wait another week to send this letter.

"Hey watch where your going." Ethel snapped as Enid brushed past her.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry to get my letter in the post." Enid said without turning around to see who she ran into.

"I expect a nicer apology, or else I'll tell Mistress Broomhead you were running in the corridors." Ethel sneered. Enid stopped in her tracks and cringed, a time consuming apology to Ethel or a detention with Broomhead, she thought for a second before running off down the rest of the corridor and down the stairs, leaving Ethel standing in fury.

"Come along Drusilla we have a report to make." Ethel said as she stormed after Enid.

Reaching the courtyard in time Enid handed the letter to the postman before he departed through Walkers Gate.

"We have been looking all over for you." Mildred said as she et up with her friend, who stood doubled over panting.

"Why are you so exhausted?" Maud said as she followed Mildred over to Enid.

"I had to get an important letter in the post." Enid said between breaths. Mildred and Maud exchanged looks.

"A letter home?" Mildred asked apprehensively. Enid shook her head.

"Don't tell me you sent the letter already." Maud said lowering her voice.

"Enid." Mildred began.

"Look I overheard Broomhead telling Miss Cackle that, from now on to cut costs the postman will only arrive once a week, instead of twice. I thought that if we waited another whole week to send it, it might be too late." Enid said trying to assure her friends.

"When did you hear that?" Mildred asked.

"This morning when I went to the kitchens for a snack. I saw Broomhead and Cackle talking in the corridor."

"That's just great my mother's birthday is next week and now my letter will be a week late." Maud said throwing her hands up.

"It's alright Maud I'm sure your mum will understand." Mildred said giving her friend a wide smile.

"I guess your right Millie." Maud said forcing a smile.

"Wait what if they send a reply to your letter?" Mildred said suddenly remembering the situation.

"Then the game will e up." Maud said also concerned.

"Relax I sent the return address to Miss Cosie's tea room. All that you have to do now is go and retrieve it when the post arrives on Wednesday." Enid explained.

"What do you mean we?" Maud said defensively.

"Ethel caught me running in the corridors and threatened to tell Broomhead unless I apologise to her more 'nicely' for bumping into her." Enid said making quotations with her hands.

"How do you expect us to go and fetch the letter? Broomhead will surly catch us or make us walk for hours around the castle again." Maud said rolling her eyes.

Mildred sighed and opened her mouth to say something when a familiar voice piped up from behind them.

"Hello girls." the three jumped and turned around.

"Hello Miss Drill." they coursed together.

"Enid I would like a word with you, you can meet up with your friends after breakfast." Miss Drill said as she placed her arm around Enid's shoulders. Mildred and Maud thanked Miss Drill and left their friend with the P.E teacher.

"Do you think it's Broomhead in disguise?" Maud asked.

"No I don't think Broomhead would make herself appear as a non witch, I don't think her ego could take it." Mildred said comforting her friend while holding in a giggle.

* * *

"Walk with me Enid." Miss Drill said dropping her arm from the girls shoulder's. Enid gulped and wondered Maud's exact thought before following the P.E teacher. Once the two had cleared Walker's Gate, Miss Drill turned around and faced Enid straight on. Enid could feel her stomach tighten and her mouth go dry, and she couldn't help but think that this was not Miss Drill. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was well after lunch and Mildred still hadn't seen or heard from Enid since Miss Drill had a chat with her, now she was starting to believe that maybe it really was Broomhead in disguise. Try as she could she just couldn't remember if Broomhead was even at breakfast or lunch, a chill slowly crept down her spine as she thought of what Broomhead would do to Enid.

"Don't be silly." She whispered to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Mildred whirled around, frightened at the sudden voice in the silent corridor. Standing behind her was Jane, half smiling. Suppressing a sigh, Mildred forced a smile, Jane was the last person she wanted to see, actually ever since she had found out Jane was HB she was more scared to be the girls friend.

"Just myself." Mildred answered quickly before turning on her heel and headed for the stairs.

"Have you seen Enid?" Jane called out. Mildred stopped and turned around.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Ethel is creating stories again and Broomhead wants a word with Enid." Jane said as she walked towards Mildred.

"I haven't seen Enid, actually I'm looking for her right now. When I see her I'll tell her Broomhead wants to see her." Mildred said as she turned and started walking to keep her distance from Jane.

"How about we look together?" Jane said as she picked up her pace to catch up with her friend.

"We will have better chances of finding her if we search separately." Mildred said as she ran down the stairs, and disappeared around the next corner. Jane watched as her Mildred ran away from her, and couldn't help but think why Mildred and Maud were acting strangely. Shrugging her shoulders she decided her best bet in finding Enid was to follow Mildred, there was no way Jane was going to go back to Broomhead without her.

* * *

Checking behind her Mildred smiled when she realized Jane had not followed her, she slowed her step and frowned, if HB remembers herself as Jane, Mildred closed her eyes and imagined the amount of lines and detentions she was going to have. All the better to stay way from Jane. 

"Millie." Mildred opened her eyes at the familiar voice and smiled when she saw Maud and Enid walking towards her.

"Where have you been?" Mildred asked Enid.

"It's a long story, but I'll give you the short version in your room." Enid said.

"Jane is back that way." Mildred said lowering her voice.

Hiding in the shadows Jane watched as the friends talked, her ears pricked up when she heard her name, then shortly after the trio turned and headed away from her. Knowing that eavesdropping was not a good idea when the stories are about you, Jane decided to follow the girls anyway, she could tell something was up but wasn't sure what it was exactly. Waiting for a few seconds Jane held her breath and followed behind as silently as possible.

* * *

Once the girls were certain Jane was nowhere to be seen, Mildred shut her door and sat down on her bed next to Enid who sat looking as though she was going to burst. 

"Well?" Maud asked.

"I don't know where to begin." Enid confessed.

"What did Miss Drill want?" Mildred asked her friend hoping to get the gossip ball rolling.

"Miss Drill knows about the letter." Enid watched as the expressions on her friends faces fall. "It's not like that, Miss Drill is all for getting HB back to normal. She overheard Broomhead and Cackle discussing sending the boys back to Camelot tonight." Enid paused before continuing, "Also they discussed getting Broomhead on permanently to take over HB's position."

"But Miss Cackle must know about Jane, otherwise she wouldn't be here." Maud said clutching Mildred pillow.

"She can't replace HB if HB never left." Mildred said sounding concerned.

"Let me finish." Enid said folding her arms, "Miss Drill said that all the teachers know about Jane, but Miss Drill thinks that Broomhead has them under a spell. That's what she wanted to know, if there was such a spell that could alter someone's perception of a certain situation."

"Is there one?" Mildred asked. Enid nodded, "it's a potion, Drill thinks Broomhead is putting it in the morning tea, since she goes for a run instead of drinking tea, Miss Drill isn't affected.

"So your saying that Broomhead is making Miss Cackle think that Jane is an ordinary student, so she can do, what exactly?" Mildred scratched her head in confusion.

"I don't know, I do know that we need to find that potion, so we can make the reversing potion so we can turn Jane back into HB and get things back to normal."

"Where do we start searching for that potion?" Maud asked looking at Mildred then to Enid.

"The East Wing. It's the only place left to be searched." Enid said leaning back against the wall, "Miss Drill said she would help us as best as she can but she has to keep it low so Broomhead doesn't suspect her of not drinking any of her potion."

* * *

Pulling her ear from Mildred's door Jane stared at it and wondered just what to do with this new information, and if any of it was even true. She bit her lip and placed her hand on the handle, suddenly she was ripped away from the door and slammed against the opposite wall, knocking the wind right out of her. The tall fowl smelling offender approached her and grabbed her throat and lifted her to her feet. 

"When I send you to do something, I expect it to be done quickly." Heckity hissed in Jane's ear. Trying to get her breath back Jane reached up and grabbed at Heckity's hands, only to be slammed against the wall once again, before being dropped to the floor. Unable to form words Jane pointed at Mildred's door.

"Did anyone tell you it's rude to point?" Heckity said as she snatched Jane's hand and began twisting it.

"Mildred's room!" Jane gasped as the pain jumped through her arm.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Heckity sneered as she dropped Jane's arm and spun around.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Enid had to admit to herself, that even though Mildred was as scared of Jane as she was of HB, Enid on the other hand saw this younger version of HB to be somewhat of an opportunity. She thought that if she could become friends with Jane then when Jane grew up, hopefully soon, HB would be more like a friend than someone to fear, and the things she could get away with. Enid shook her head from the many different things floating through her mind, and looked over at Jane who stood on a chair to dust an intricate design on a weathered shelf.

"This is dumb, why does she need us to clean a part of the castle that is never used?" Enid said trying to get the unusually quiet Jane to say something. "Jane." Enid said trying to get the girls attention, "Hey! Earth to Jane." Enid called louder.

"What?" Jane said stopping what she was doing.

"I asked you a question." Enid replied in a calmer tone.

"It was rhetorical. There was no answer I could have given you." Jane said as she dipped her cloth in the water bucket. Enid stood quiet for a moment, before going back to her mopping.

"So tell me more about HB." Jane said as she wrung out her cloth, watching every drop fall into the bucket. Enid stopped and looked at Jane, who in turn looked back at Enid. A shiver went down her spine as she recognized HB underneath all that youth.

"What do you want to know?" Enid finally asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Everything." Jane said.

"I don't know everything about HB." Enid said.

"I don't want to know about her life, I want to know the kinds of spells she uses. What she's good at so I know what I can do when I meet her." Jane said.

"Oh. She can turn herself invisible without a potion, she can teleport to anywhere she wants,"

"A teleportation spell?" Jane asked interrupting Enid, "That's amazing, only a handful of witches even know that spell, you have to learn it from somebody who already knows it." Jane said noticing Enid's confused expression. "What else can she do?"

"Look, HB doesn't go around flaunting her magic around for everyone to see, I only know about the few things she does." Enid said folding her arms.

"I was only asking you don't have to get overly defensive about it." Jane said as she turned back to her dusting.

"I wasn't being defensive." Enid yelled.

"Yes how about we just yell some more, heaven knows we _need_ more to do." Jane said turning her head only slightly. Enid fumed inside she knew Jane had a point, but she didn't have to use her HB tone on her, in fact the more and more time she was spending with Jane she could see that Mildred had a point. It was one thing to have a teacher but a whole other to have one as a friend.

* * *

"Hurry up Miss Drill." Mildred gasped between breaths, before turning around to run the rest of the way to Cosies Tea House. She could see it and was excited to hear if anything had arrived. Reaching the front door Mildred could hardly contain herself when she burst in and made her way over to Miss Cosie.

"Has anything arrived today?" Mildred asked breathlessly.

"Mildred have a seat." Miss Cosie started.

"Millie you could have waited." Maud said as she walked into the tea house.

"It's not often I get hurried along by you Mildred." Miss Drill said as she walked in behind Maud.

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm just so excited." Mildred said lowering her head.

"I just wish I could get you to run like that in P.E." Miss Drill joked as she sat down.

"How about some drinks first?" Miss Cosie asked.

"Yes please." Mildred, Maud and Miss Drill said in unison. Miss Cosie smiled before disappearing behind a set of swinging doors. Fidgeting in her seat Mildred could hardly wait for today, Wednesday. With the help of Miss Drill and a little acting, they had managed to convince Broomhead they were on a make up fitness run, which meant no Broomhead and no Broomhead-school for at least an hour. As Miss Cosie exited the back room with three tall glasses of lemonade Mildred noticed a letter in her hand as well.

"Here you go." Miss Cosie said setting the glasses on the table along with the letter, "Your lucky Miss Drill told me about this letter yesterday morning, otherwise I would have sent it over to the castle for Miss Cackle herself."

"Now girls we can't stay long, let's see what the letter says." Miss Drill said before she took a long drink of her lemonade. Both reaching for the letter Mildred and Maud stopped as their fingers touched the envelope.

"You read it Millie," Maud said as she pushed the letter in Mildred's direction.

"I can't." Mildred said pulling her hands into her lap.

"Well someone read it." Miss Drill said. Both girls looked at her, "No. I don't know what was in the first one."  
"None of us do either, Enid wrote the first letter." Maud said as she shoved it closer to Mildred, "Besides it was your idea." Mildred rolled her eyes and sighed, then slowly reached for the letter opened it and began to read out loud.

_Dear Miss Amelia Cackle,_

_I have to start off by saying that your letter came quite unexpectedly. My husband and I haven't heard from Constance for quite some time and were indeed quite surprised at receiving your letter concerning her. The letter had us quite shocked at the circumstances surrounding our daughter and we have decided it in her and your best interest that we come as soon as possible. We expect to be there Thursday morning._

_Orris and Lila Benison._

Mildred looked up at the others around the table.

"They will be here first thing tomorrow." Mildred said, unsure whether to be happy or terrified.

"You sent for them to come?" Miss Drill asked in disbelief, "Now what's your plan Mildred?" Miss Drill asked her question dripping with sarcasm.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finishing up her mopping Enid grabbed her bucket and left the room, she knew something was up with Jane but wasn't quite sure how to go about figuring it out. She knew asking her outright would be stupid because of course, Jane would deny it. Enid had only made it a few steps out the room before she had to set the bucket back down and go retrieve her mop. As she neared the door back to the room Enid heard a scraping sound then a soft thud, quickening her pace Enid hurried to the room and turned the corner. What she saw was not what she expected, instead of seeing Jane dusting herself off from a fall off her chair she saw her bent over peering down a black hole that had opened up in the wall next to the weathered shelf.

"What did you do?" Enid asked as she made her way over to where Jane stood.

"I found it the other day when I was cleaning in here." Jane answered simply.

"Did you go in?" Enid asked as she got to Jane's side. Jane only shook her head and muttered something under her breath, suddenly a small ball of flame shot out of the palm of her hand, casting light into the dark abyss before them.

"Do you want to go in?" Jane asked. Enid only stared at the fire in Jane's hand, "It's magical fire, it's only purpose is to throw heat and light, not to burn. It doesn't hurt." Jane said noticing the startled look on Enid's face. Without waiting for a reply from Enid, Jane entered the tunnel.

"Wait! It might be dangerous down there." Enid called from the entrance. Jane stopped and cracked her neck from side to side before replying.

"Well then grab your mop, pretend it's a sword, and squash the evil spiders that come crawling out to eat you, or you can stay there and explain to Broomhead why you have no idea where I've gone."

"Wait for me." Enid said as she entered the tunnel.

* * *

"Have you thought of anything yet, Millie?" Maud asked her friend as they followed Miss Drill back to the school. After a moment of silence Mildred shook her head.

"Well we have to find out what Enid said in that letter." Maud said, "Then maybe we can think of something."

"I don't know, Maud." Mildred said lowering her head.

"Don't worry Millie we'll think of something." Maud said as she wrapped her arm around Mildred's shoulders.

"Alright girls, here is the place to get a workout, make it look as though you were running this whole time." Miss Drill said as she turned around to face the girls. Mildred scrunched up her face, she knew this part of the trip would come but was hoping that maybe Miss Drill would have forgotten all about it, instead she proceeded to run in place as instructed.

* * *

As Jane and Enid continued through the tunnel, Enid wondered where in the school they were. They had gone down some steps so they must be below the main floor but at the same time she figured they must be below the dungeons instead, after a few twists and turns Enid at one point thought they were near the chanting room but only when she stepped into a muddy puddle did she realize it was only the sound of running water she was hearing.

"Where are we?" Enid asked as she shook her foot.

"I think we are in a tunnel leading somewhere."

"You can be quite arrogant you know."

"Yes, I know." Enid rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything more she might regret. As the girls rounded a corner a large door loomed before them, it was half open. Placing her hand on the handle Jane pulled it open and stepped inside. Enid on the other hand stood in the doorway and peered about the room they had just found. Along one wall she saw boxes with names and dates on them. Against the other wall were shelves filled with odd little knick knacks, but what caught Enid's attention was a box labelled with her own name. More interested in the box Enid grabbed it off the shelf creating a small cloud of dust, coughing she opened the lid.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked from somewhere in the room.

"I need some light over here." Enid called back, instead of Jane appearing, a small torch appeared, grabbing it Enid shone the light inside the box. Inside were dozens of items she thought she would never see again until she graduated. Sighing with relief Enid pulled out her bother's MP3 player, HB threatened to destroy this when she caught her with it in class one day, now Enid didn't have to suffer the wrath of her brother when she returned home at half term. Quickly she took it from the box and stuffed under her shirt and continued to rummage through her box carefully selecting things to take back to her room.

Jane watched as Enid shoved things under her shirt and in her pockets, once she was certain her friend was otherwise occupied she continued to explore behind a row of shelves she was unable to search thoroughly the other day. Bits and pieces of Mildred's conversation with her friends stuck in her head as she searched through the different coloured glass bottles. Jane remembered hearing about aging potions from her older brother, Oliver, he would go on and on about what each of the potions did. One was for slowing the aging process, it was green, the second was to accelerate the aging process, orange, the third was to turn back time according to the amount taken it was pink. Ever since 'HB' had left no new potions were made, so, Jane ran her finger along the dusty shelf until she reached the last glass bottle, inside a pink potion. Taking it from the shelf Jane then stuck it under her shirt and proceeded back to where she left Enid.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was well past lights out and Enid lay in bed listening to the sweet forbidden sounds of music. Music always helped her think a little more clearly, especially since Mildred had told her about the letter they all received and how no one had any idea about what to do with HB's parents. As the song ended Enid turned the MP3 player off and took the ear buds out reaching over to her desk she opened the drawer and placed the device inside, then a thought occurred to her. The diary. Sitting up in bed she fumbled through the dark, grabbed the diary and torch, then leaned back against the wall. She had forgotten all about it since she mailed the letter, now with the end of Jane and the arrival of HB nearing Enid wondered even more about what was written.

'_This is rude.' _Enid thought.

'_But still it would be interesting.'_

'_No I can't Mildred is right.'_

'_Mildred doesn't have to know. Only a little peek there might be something inside that could help with the situation tomorrow.'_

'_Do I really want to know about HB's personal life?' _

……………

"Yes." Enid whispered as she placed the torch between her teeth, opened the diary and began to read.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands, Imogen wondered if there was anything she could do to help the girls out. She wanted to help but wasn't sure how a non witch like herself could possibly do anything worth while.

"_If only Miss Cackle was herself." _she thought.

"Wait a minute. The tea." Imogen muttered to herself.

"I wonder how long it takes for the effect to wear off?" She asked the room a little louder.

"_Well Broomhead gives it each morning, so it must wear off slowly during the day."_

Imogen stood up and wrapped one arm around her own waist, she glanced down at the black fluff of fur on her pillow that had taken up residence in her room since Constance was Jane.

"Well it's worth a try." She said to the cat. Turning around she face the door and without any hesitation she opened it and headed towards the library, she wasn't quite sure yet what she was going to do but she had to learn more about this mind altering potion if her plan was going to work.

* * *

Thumbing over the spines of the old books, Jane read each title carefully. She frowned as she reached the end of yet another long row with no results. Looking up she sighed as she climbed the ladder to search the next row up. Then just as she began she saw it.

"Got you." Jane whispered to the book as she took it from it's resting place, climbing down she placed the book on a nearby table and looked though the table of contents to be absolutely sure. Jane grinned as she read exactly what she was looking for. Suddenly the door unlatched and opened, grabbing the book Jane dove into a corner nearby. She watched as Miss Drill slowly entered the room. Letting herself breathe again Jane watched Miss Drill move about the room searching the books. Jane inched closer to the door each time Miss Drill moved, finally reaching the door Jane quickly peered around the door then back to Miss Drill, certain she was otherwise preoccupied she crawled out the door, once she was clear she stood up and made her way against the wall. Her arm Broomhead twisted was starting to throb again, the potion was starting to wear off, and in a few minutes she knew she would be in excruciating pain. Rubbing her arm she prayed the potion would hold out until she got to her room to have another dose of the potion. She was certain Broomhead had broken her arm when she twisted it the other day, but she knew to remain quiet about the pain, or else. Jane quickly looked each way before darting around the corner and up the stairs back to her room. Closing the door behind her she grabbed her arm as it began to sting, tears welled in her eyes as she fumbled about in the dark for her potion, finding it she quickly drank it down and sat on her bed to wait for it to take effect. Once the pain subsided Jane stood up and made her way over to the mirror placing the book down with the correct page showing, and grabbing a nearby candle she set it down next to the book then began whispering the written incantation.

* * *

Soon after beginning to read Enid found she just couldn't put the diary down. She had figured HB was given the diary to write in when she first went to Broomhead's Academy. Enid read on in silence unsure if this really was such a good idea. At first Enid thought this diary would hold secret love letters or mischievous things HB did as a kid. But as she read on she could see in black and white just how Broomhead had crushed Miss Hardbroom's very soul. Enid could feel tears starting to form, she sniffed and blinked as she read this one particular entry.

_I was excited today it was parent's day, but when I got downstairs they were not there, I asked Mistress Broomhead if she saw them, she took me aside and said they accused her of being an unfit teacher, they also accused her of practicing black magic. She asked me if I had told them anything, I assured her I didn't she didn't believe me. I saw her get a wild look in her eye and tried to run, knowing what was going to happen next, but she grabbed me and pulled me into her office, once she closed the door she slammed me against the wall, she then grabbed me by the hair and started to twist my arm…_

Enid stopped reading she couldn't go on. How could Broomhead do this to her, no wonder she was terrified of her. Enid closed the book and placed it back in the drawer, pulling the covers up to her chin Enid thought about what Jane must be going though when Broomhead is alone with her. Her heart sank she knew HB was strong but another go around with Broomhead would be enough to kill any one.

* * *

Rubbing her temples Imogen tried her best to stay awake to finish reading the last page. Nowhere in her mind did she think the mind altering spell was a form of black magic, but then again it was used for selfish and possibly trivial ends. Imogen knew Broomhead was evil but didn't think it went this far. But one thing was for certain the potion had to be renewed each day, so now Imogen knew she had to stop the teachers from drinking the tea, and go about keeping Miss Cackle from drinking anything offered to her by Broomhead all day. That means the first years had to miss their fitness run, and quite possibly she had to miss out on her morning run. Closing the book she returned it to the shelf and left the library, she knew that if she was going against Miss cackle and her tea she was going to need a good night's rest.

* * *

With the chant finished and her eyes closed Jane faced the mirror, then bracing herself against the wall with both hands she opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the face of her older self. The Eye of Truth Chant was showing her exactly what she had suspected, she was indeed Miss Constance Hardbroom. Scrunching her nose at her first name she watched as the face in the mirror followed along. Jane smirked at the way she looked, the face did too.

"Hello Miss Hardbroom, it's nice to finally meet you." Jane said, the face also spoke but with more maturity and authority to it's voice. Breaking into a wide smile Jane watched as the face also smiled.

"Now then, let us begin." Jane and HB spoke in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'Ugh' was Enid's first thought as she got out of bed. She didn't think she had slept at all until the morning bell had woken her from her restless sleep. Rubbing her eyes Enid reached for her clothes and got dressed, glancing in the mirror she fixed her hair before heading out the door and down to breakfast.

"Enid, wait up." Enid turned to the familiar voice behind her.

"Morning Mildred." Enid said trying to hide her groggy voice.

"What happened? You look terrible." Mildred said as she caught up to her friend. Looking down at herself Enid noticed her wrinkled uniform and untied bootlaces.

"I'm not feeling very well today." Enid confessed.

"Whether your feeling well or not, Broomhead will not appreciate you looking like that." Mildred pointed out.

"I don't think I have another clean uniform." Enid said as she closed her eyes to blink away the puffy feeling.

"I have an extra one you can use." Mildred offered.

"Do I really look that bad?" Enid asked. Mildred nodded.

"Besides you wouldn't want to look bad in front of HB's parents."

"Alright then," Enid said turning around she headed for Mildred's room, "let's hurry up then."

* * *

Waiting in the staff room, Imogen nervously waited for the rest of the teachers to show up. While she waited she sat in her favourite chair and pretended to read as she thought of different excuses to explain why she hadn't gone for a run that morning, none were promising, she was not one to be called a good liar, by any means. The door opened, Imogen held her breath as Miss Cackle entered the room, a tiny prick of hope hit her as she saw Miss Cackle stumble to her desk.

'The potion must be almost worn off.' She thought as she watched Miss Cackle from the corner of her eye. Now that Miss Cackle was in the room Imogen picked up her book and walked over to Constance's spot by the window, to get a better view of the room and to also be closer to Miss Cackle and her tea.

"The light is better over here." Imogen said as she noticed Miss Cackle's puzzled look, and without missing a beat she raised the book to resume her 'reading'.

* * *

Jane watched silently from the stairs until she was certain she had seen all teachers leave their rooms. Once she was certain no one was around she made her way to the first door and read the name. Amelia Cackle. Moving quickly she read each name until she came across the last door, Constance Hardbroom. Smiling she reached for the handle then stopped, muttering the unlocking spell she learned from her mirror-self the door unlocked and opened. Pushing it the rest of the way open Jane stepped inside and quietly shut it behind her. Looking around the room she noticed her wizard's staff her father gave her and the antique wardrobe that belonged to her grandmother. Licking her lips she made her way over to the wardrobe and opened it, inside long black dresses and high heeled boots, purple pyjamas, and of course a black cloak and a flawless witch's hat. A soft mew sounded behind her and she turned around to see a black cat perfectly poised on the window sill, watching her.

"Morgana I presume." Another soft mew answered her question, as the cat jumped down onto the bed Jane turned around and reached for one of the black dresses. Pain surged down her arm, pulling it back against her chest she bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

"I need more of that potion." Jane said through clenched teeth, as the pain slightly subsided. It felt like hours before potions class when she would be able to make more, at least she now knew that what she had learned from her mirror self was true. Turning around she made her way to the door and unlocked it before turning herself invisible, exited the room and headed down for breakfast.

* * *

Back in the staff room Imogen watched as Miss Bat entered the room followed by Broomhead, who hastily made her way over to make some tea. Imogen couldn't help but smile as she knew exactly why Broomhead was late, her little diversion worked, she only hoped Fenny and Gris wouldn't have to see the detention Broomhead had given them. Glancing at the clock Imogen held her breath as she knew it was Miss Cackle's turn for breakfast duty, and time was running short, maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have to carry out her plan. All hope was dashed as she saw Broomhead magically heat the water and place the tea inside as well as the potion. She knew now was the time, placing her book down she made her way over to Broomhead.

"You always make the tea at least let me serve it." Imogen said trying to sound polite.

"I have it under control." Broomhead said as she poured the first cup of tea. Imogen's heart skipped a beat as Miss Bat reached for the cup.

"I insist." Imogen said as she grabbed the tea pot.

"Nonsense." Broomhead said as she pulled it from Imogen's grasp, losing her step Imogen fell into Miss Bat causing her to drop her tea shattering the china on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry Davina, let me pour you another cup." Imogen said, a surge of power came over her as she turned and grabbed at the tea pot once again, pulling it towards her she felt Broomhead resist, she pulled harder, the resistance from Broomhead escalated. Taking a strategic step back Imogen placed her foot right in the middle of the spilled tea and faking a slip, she let herself fall bringing the tainted tea down with her.

Finding herself sitting in a puddle of tea with broken pieces of the tea pot around her Imogen resisted the urge to jump up and cheer.

"Look what you have done!" Broomhead yelled. Imogen looked blankly up at her, then around her.

"I'll clean it up." She said as she got up.

"Now Miss Cackle won't have her morning tea." Broomhead said more calmly.

"I can make more." Imogen said looking to Miss Cackle, who shook her head.

"No, I'll just have some later, it's time for my breakfast duty." Miss Cackle said as she got up from her desk, Imogen noted that she still stumbled about as she made her way to the door. After Miss Cackle had left Broomhead glared at Imogen.

"You clean this up. I have other things to do." Broomhead said as she left the staff room in a huff. Imogen could only sigh she had imaged a more severe punishment, instead she leaned against Miss Cackle's desk, those drama classes really came in handy.

"She went to make more." Miss Bat said. Imogen looked up from the mess at Miss Bat, she had to admit she had forgotten Miss Bat was still in the room.

"Excuse me?" Imogen found herself saying.

"Your very brave I don't think I could have done that." Miss Bat said shaking her head.

"What?" Imogen asked again, she had thought Miss Bat was under control of Broomhead but now she wasn't so sure.

"I majored in potions as a student, but much preferred the sweet sounds of chanting so I switched my major." Miss Bat explained as she bent down to retrieve the broken bits of china.

"You knew all along? Why then didn't you do anything?" Imogen asked a little bit embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"I didn't know what I could do by myself." Miss Bat confessed sheepishly.

"Why didn't Miss Cackle clue in?" Imogen asked bending down to help her colleague.

"Mistress Broomhead put it in her cheesecake, and you know how Miss Cackle is with her cheesecake." A thought dawned on Imogen, if Broomhead could put it in food, her thought trailed off, how was she going to keep Miss Cackle from eating anything all day, especially cheesecake.

"I suggest you go and keep an eye on Miss Cackle, I'll finish up here." Miss Bat said.

"Are you sure?" Imogen asked. Miss Bat only nodded.

"But you can't be see like that." Miss Bat said as she took her baton from behind her ear and before Imogen could blink she realized she was in a clean and dry set of clothes. As Imogen left the room she couldn't help but think that Miss Bat was far smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

* * *

"You look terrible." Maud said once she saw her friends enter the mess hall.

"Thanks." Enid replied.

"Enid isn't feeling very well." Mildred said as she sat down next to Maud.

"Well I don't think that breakfast made by Ethel and Drusilla will help any." Maud said as she looked down at her plate.

"They are still stuck making breakfast?" Mildred asked. Maud nodded.

"You'd think that by now they would have learned how to make something edible." Enid said as she poked at Maud's plate.

"Don't touch, I don't want what you have." Maud said shielding her plate.

"Relax, I'm not cough, cough sick, I'm just sick of this." Enid said gesturing to the whole of the room.

"Talk about being sick." Maud said as she noticed Jane enter the room. The two girls turned to see then turned back.

"I hope she doesn't sit with us." Mildred whispered.

"Well she saw us and is coming over." Maud whispered back.

"What's the poison today?" Jane said as she sat down next to Enid.

"Ethel's cooking." Maud said as she played with her food.

"I'm going to go get a plate." Mildred said suddenly as she stood up, "I'm so hungry at this point I'll eat anything."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try it." Enid said as she got up as followed Mildred. Jane watched as the two left the table, she then turned her attention to Maud, who tried her best to force herself to eat a forkful of what she assumed to be eggs.

"Why torture yourself? Just do it quick like a band aid." Jane said as she watched Maud.

"I think eating it will be the torture." Maud said as she placed her fork down, "I just can't stomach this anymore."

"Why not come with me to the kitchens later and we can make ourselves something." Jane whispered as Miss Cackle walked past them.

"I don't think so, I don't want to get caught." Maud said looking at her plate.

"We won't get caught, we need to eat and I have a way to get us down there." Jane said.

"Let me think about it for a while first." Maud said. She wasn't quite sure but there was something different about the way Jane looked, a look like she hadn't seen before on Jane or HB, her eyes seemed darker more menacing. Jane flashed her brown eyes at Maud.

"What?" Jane asked. Maud wasn't 100 positive but she thought she saw a flash of something more sinister brewing behind Jane's mind something a little more evil.

"Nothing." Maud said as she grabbed her fork as if it could protect her from whatever it was that Jane had planned.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

'_3..2..1'_ Mildred raised her hand on cue, stopping Miss Cackle mid sentence.

"Yes Mildred?" Miss Cackle asked not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Miss, may I be excused?" Mildred asked.

"Let me guess you have to go to the toilet too." Miss Cackle stated rather flatly.

"Yes Miss." Mildred said trying to dance in her seat.

"Go." Miss Cackle said with a wave of her hand, before going back to her topic. Getting up from her seat Mildred quickly made her way from the room and sighed a little. She knew Enid had already asked Miss Cackle twice, and could tell her headmistress was getting very annoyed, but she knew that she needed to know when HB's parents arrived, so she and her friends had thought this idea up after breakfast when Jane went off to who knows where. Slowing her step slightly Mildred cast a glance down the corridor both ways before breaking into a run to the front hall, stopping only when she reached the front windows. Looking to the sky then down at Walker's Gate, Mildred waited a few seconds before making her way ever so silently to the staff room, she placed her ear against the door. When no sound presented itself Mildred pushed away from the door and made her way, quickly, back to class.

"Anything?" Enid mouthed at her friend once she saw her. Mildred shook her head slightly before taking her seat next to Maud. It was almost lunch and still no sign of them, Mildred had hoped that they would show up soon after breakfast, things would be resolved and everything would be normal by that evening. Mildred tried as she could to listen to Miss Cackle but she found herself trying to come up with a plan when HB's parents arrived. Enid suggested they wing it, and go where it might take them, and the closer mid-day got the better Enid's plan sounded, even though it wasn't much of a plan. But try as she could Mildred just couldn't think of a single thing to say or do. Finally after what seemed like hours the bell rang.

"What's the matter Millie?" Maud asked noticing her friends long face.

"I still can't think of anything." Mildred said lowering her head as she pushed her books into her bag.

"Look its Miss Bat." Maud said as she noticed the frail teacher enter the room.

"I wonder what she's doing here?" Enid said as she joined her friends. The three watched the two teachers converse for a moment before Miss Cackle all but ran from the room, Miss Bat hesitated looked at the remaining students in the room before rushing after Miss Cackle.

"I wonder," Enid began.

"Are they here?" Maud finished.

"Let's go see." Mildred said grabbing her bag, but before she could make it to the door Ethel stepped in her way.

"Where are you going to in such a rush, obviously not the mess hall, I've heard what you said about my cooking." Ethel said as she folded her arms, "and I highly doubt your need to visit the toilet yet again."

"It doesn't concern you." Enid said as she tried to push Ethel aside.

"I know your up to something, and I want to know or else I'll tell Mistress Broomhead." Ethel said as she pushed back on Enid.

"Alright you caught us." Maud said quickly before Enid could say anymore, "We were going to the kitchens to make ourselves something to eat." Maud lied.

"Well you don't have to Miss Tapioca is making lunch today." Drusilla said.

"And you'd know that since we didn't get excused to the kitchens halfway through class." Ethel finished.

"Ah Ethel and Drusilla, Drusilla and Ethel," Jane said as she slowly approached them, "I see your not preparing today's daily dose of afternoon poison." Opening her mouth to retort Jane's comment Ethel was silenced as Jane continued to speak, "You see love, that we have become so accustomed to your absence we merely overlooked the fact your presence was still with us, but I can guarantee that if Broomhead finds out your not preparing lunch today we can expect to see a lot less of you." Jane finished by folding her arms across her chest. Ethel stared furiously at Jane before turning around to leave while pulling Drusilla along behind her. Once they were gone Jane turned to the three friends.

"Lunch is served." She said bowing and backing away, standing to her full height she smirked before leaving.

"What was that?" Mildred asked confused at what she had just seen.

"I think it's best we just don't try to figure anything out, when it comes to Jane." Enid said also looking confused.

"Never mind that let's go see if they are here." Maud said snapping her friends attention back to the original task.

* * *

Standing by the window Imogen watched Broomhead closely as she prepared some tea, again she added a little of her potion. Imogen sighed, she didn't want to end up sitting in a puddle of tea again, she needed another way to deter Miss Cackle from getting any tea. The set task was proving to be harder than she thought at first, at least Miss Bat was helping. Suddenly the door flew open, Miss Bat looked around the room, Imogen could see the look of panic cross her face, closing her eyes she prayed Davina wouldn't make a scene. Instead Miss Bat calmly made her way over to the window and stood beside Imogen.

"What a lovely afternoon." Miss Bat said loudly. Wincing Imogen looked at her colleague in question, only to see a slight head bob towards the window. Turning her head Imogen looked outside, her heart skipped a beat when she realized what Miss Bat was getting at.

"Yes it's quite nice out today." Imogen replied, Miss Bat nodded furiously.

"How would you know, Imogen you hardly stepped foot outside today." Broomhead said not bothering to look up from what she was doing. Imogen licked her lips.

"You don't have to be outside to realize the beauty of it." Imogen replied.

"I suppose, but I have to admit it surprised me to see you in the staff room this morning."

"I couldn't sleep so I went for an early run." Imogen lied, she had to admit it sounded better out loud than in her mind.

"Davina I believe it's your turn for lunch duty, it might be best for you to see to the preparations." Broomhead said dryly. Miss Bat looked to Imogen with fear in her eyes. Imogen nodded but before Miss Bat left she grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Go get Miss Cackle, by now she should know what your talking about." Miss Bat nodded and quickly made her way out of the room just as the bell rang. Imogen turned her head back to the window to watch the Benison's make their way across the courtyard to the main door.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Glancing around she found herself completely alone in the corridor. Jane was still uneasy about breaking into the potions lab, but, she argued with herself, it isn't breaking into when it's her own potions lab. She chuckled at the thought and tried the door, surprisingly it was open, entering the room Jane quickly closed it behind her, and began her search for ingredients. It wasn't long until she had them all lined up on the desk and the cauldron bubbling nicely, she rubbed her shoulder to try and trick her brain to numb the pain in her arm as she started to make her potion. She had hoped to make it during potions class since it was a simple potion that could be made with what was on their desks with no knowledge of it's preparation known to Broomhead, but better to have two spell casting hands available instead of one.

Rubbing her head Amelia led the Benison's to the staff room, try as she could she couldn't shake this foggy feeling from her head, all morning it was like this and now as her eyes started to clear the haze away she could finally feel as though it was something magical placed on her. Trying to clear her mind she thought back to when she started to feel this way, but nothing came to mind, the last vivid thing she remembered was Imogen sitting in a puddle of tea. Upon entering the room she spied Imogen at her usual spot by the window watching Heckity pour the tea.

"I'm glad to see you both here." Amelia started, but softened her tone as she could hear her voice echo in the cluttered room, bringing her hand up to her head she continued, "We have some visitors, Mr and Mrs Benison." Imogen wasn't sure but she thought she saw Broomhead shudder at the announcement. Smiling slightly Imogen turned her attention back to Amelia as Broomhead slowly turned around.

"Ah, Orris and Lila Benison. It has been awhile." Heckity said trying to hide the contempt in her voice.

"Heckity Broomhead, it _is_ a surprise to see _you_ here." Orris said showing no emotion as he spoke. Picking up on the tension Amelia offered her visitors a seat, both refused and remained standing as Amelia made her way over to her desk. Imogen watched the headmistress closely as she sat down at her desk, Amelia was worse for wear, Imogen thought, then taking a deep breath she realized she was the only one who would be able to help straighten Broomhead's lies, Miss Cackle's false memories and Jane's presence.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Heckity asked narrowing her eyes as she turned her back on the tea desperately trying to hide it.

"We received a letter about our daughter in the post a while ago." Lila said as she looked at her husband, he nodded slightly as he listened, examining the room and the people.

"A letter?" Amelia asked, "from who?" Imogen felt her stomach tighten, and her mind rushed to find the right way to explain the events leading to this point, suddenly she became aware that someone else had began speaking.

"We strongly believe our daughter had sent it to us." Lila explained. Furrowing her brow Imogen looked at Amelia then Heckity, she noticed Heckity's jaw tighten and her face darken, before she turned her questioning look on the visitors, as though they held the answer to her many questions on their unemotional faces.

"Impossible." Heckity spat.

"And why is that?" Lila asked her jaw set tightly. Turning her back on the group Heckity fumbled with something in her hands as she replied.

"Constance is not here." Heckity said turning back around with a cup of tea, bending she placed it on Amelia's desk. Noticing the tea Imogen quickly moved to the desk and grabbed the tea just as Amelia reached for it. Heckity frowned and stared hard at Imogen, before turning back around to pour more tea.

"When did you receive this letter exactly?" Amelia asked not hiding her annoyance at the P.E teacher.

"If you would excuse my bluntness Miss Cackle, but we would like to see our daughter." Orris said loudly, causing Amelia bring her hands back up to her head.

"As we said, Constance is not here." Heckity said turning back around with another cup of tea, her eyes narrowing at the two standing before her. Noticing no one was watching her Imogen stepped back to the window and quickly dumped the tea out the window to the bushes below, before making her way over to where Heckity stood with more tea ready to be placed before Miss Cackle.

* * *

Sitting quietly behind her desk in the potions lab, Jane closed her eyes and steadied herself, she recalled the conversation with herself in the mirror. 

"How do I get rid of Heckity Broomhead for good?" Jane asked.

"_You can't use magic." _Her adult self replied.

"Why not?"

"_Using magic against her will only make her stronger."_

"How?"

"_She will absorb it."_

"Then how do I get rid of her."

"_She won't ever leave us alone, her face will haunt our dreams and her physical lashings will haunt our body, her name will cause our knees to go weak and blood leave our face and hands. When she enters a room our stomach will tighten so much so that it will bleed making us sick, the sound of our screams during her tortures will fill our mind, the blackness will consume us. Eventually not even the cool edge of a blade will be able to aide us in comfort._

_We will always be reminded of her, there is no getting rid of Mistress Heckity Broomhead."_

Jane opened her eyes for a moment as she recalled her sleepless night, the truth was told to her exactly how her life was with Broomhead in it, before she was turned back into Jane. She knew those memories would return when she got back to her former self, but maybe there was still a way. She smiled a dark smile as she remembered the rest of her conversation with herself.

"Can I handle her memories when I'm older?" Jane remembered asking as she wiped her tears away.

"_As we begin to heal she arrives, and throws us back into our past."_

"What must I do to ensure she never arrives again?"

Jane closed her eyes again to watch her adult self say the words as she said them out loud to herself in the potions lab.

"Kill Mistress Heckity Broomhead."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sitting with her friends at their usual table by the door Maud half heartedly listened to her friends conversation, she was thinking about breakfast and the way Jane acted, and just awhile ago how she acted so unusual in the classroom. Something was up she could feel it, had Jane found out she was HB? Did she know about her parents arrival today? Maud wasn't sure, all she knew was that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Maud? You haven't said a word since we sat down." Mildred said, snapping Maud back to reality.

"I've just been thinking." Maud said as she spied some movement by the door to her left, turning she spied Jane walking like she was HB, tall and stiff.

"About?" Enid asked lowering her voice as she too saw Jane enter. Maud didn't reply instead she watched as Jane proceeded to the other end of the room and began talking to Miss Tapioca.

"What is she up to?" Maud asked.

"It doesn't matter besides, we have to hurry and finish so we can talk to Miss Drill and find out what's all happening." Mildred said as she took a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"Of all days Miss Tapioca gives us pizza it's when we need to hurry and eat it." Enid pouted, then grinned as she took a large bite of her slice. A crash sounded where Miss Tapioca and Jane stood, the girls turned to see what was going on. Three full sized pizza's lay upside down on the floor, pasta sauce pooling around the casualties like blood, topping sprawled across the floor.

"Oh what a waste of good food." Enid moaned. As some of the girls nearby helped Miss Tapioca, Jane stood as though trying to mop up a mess on the table, before turning around to quickly exit the room yelling that she was going to get a mop and bucket. Maud watched her go while the others decided to help, an almost crying, Miss Tapioca. A flash of silver caught Maud's attention as Jane hurried past her. Biting her lip Maud got up from her seat and waited before following Jane.

* * *

"Mission complete." Jane muttered as she exited the lunch room, leaving the mess behind, with no intentions of grabbing a mop and bucket.

'Not bad for an improvised screw up,' Jane thought. She had gone down to the kitchens and searched for a knife, of course she couldn't find one, leaving before she got caught unguarded Jane quickly made her way back to the mess hall only to find her weapon of choice waiting for her beside a line of pizza's.

'Now,' Jane thought, 'to get Broomhead alone.' she smiled as she thought of the perfectly planned speech she would give once she was inside the staffroom.

* * *

Following at a distance Maud wondered what Jane was up to and if she should call out to her or if she was just better off not knowing and turn back around to help the others. Curiosity got the better of her and she stood in the many shadows in Cackle's to conceal herself, as Jane stopped at the staff room door and knocked.

* * *

She regreted insisting, once again, to make and offer tea, Imogen was surprised when Broomhead suddenly gave in, poured out her tea claiming it was old, and let her take over, no questions asked. Was it her imagination or could she sense Broomhead was slightly afraid of the imposing witch and wizard standing in the room? Probably afraid her potion might be detected by the two, obviously more advanced spell casters, in the room. Imogen stood by the window drinking the freshly made tea, keeping an ever careful eye on Miss Cackle, who seemed to be getting more and more aware of what exactly was going on, between the disagreeing Benison's and Broomhead. Finally their bickering was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Will you answer that?" Heckity asked clearly irritated as she turned to Imogen, when the knock came a second time.

Jane waited patiently as she heard the muffled voices inside cease, she knocked a second time to insure to them they had not heard wrong. The latch clicked and the door opened to reveal Miss Drill.

"What can I do for you, Jane?" Imogen asked, adding the girls name at the end at the last second.

"I would like to speak to Mistress Broomhead if I may." Jane asked as politely as she could. Sounded too sweet, Jane chided herself in her head, they might think something is up, "There was an accident in the mess hall." She quickly added trying to sound more relaxed.

"Who is it?" Heckity asked from inside, Jane leaned to her side trying to peer around the door and Miss Drill into the room. Imogen hesitated, did she want to say the name or should she open the door to reveal to the parents what has become of their daughter? Her decision was made for her when Jane pushed the door open with a loud bang. Orris and Lila turned around at the sound, Imogen swallowed hard as she saw Lila's jaw drop and Broomhead's face turn white.

"Janey?" Lila asked uncertain of what she was seeing was real. Jane stood motionless as she stared at her parents inside the staffroom.

"What happened to you?" Lila asked as she made her way over to Jane, but stopped unsure if she should get any closer.

"You did this, you rotten woman." Orris said pointing his staff at Heckity, "I wouldn't put it past you. You've been trying for years to turn Constance against us to benefit your darker side." Orris' voice was rising and so was his temper. Heckity smiled and disappeared from sight to reappear beside Jane. Grabbing her she pulled her out into the hall,

"Try it, go on use your magic." Heckity taunted the angry wizard. Orris' face darkened and he raised his staff.

"No don't, you might hurt Jane." Lila pleaded as she rushed to her husband's side. Being caught off guard Jane lost her grip on her only weapon as she tried to pull Heckity's arm from around her throat, now she struggled to breathe as she kept a tight hold.

"I know my aim." Orris said through clenched teeth, as he shot a burst of magic at Heckity who took the full impact. The four watched in horror as she absorbed the magic blast with not so much a step back.

"Thank you for that wonderful burst of energy." Heckity cackled, "Your turn." she yelled as she sent a black ball of magic spiralling towards the wizard, hitting him full on throwing him across the staffroom and into the window, shattering it to pieces. Heckity cackled as he struggled to get up with Imogen and Amelia rushing to help.

"Not as fast as we used to be." Heckity said taunting him.

"Let her go." Lila demanded.

"Or else you'll do what? Face it Lila you and your husband or any other witch and wizard is no match for me." Heckity spat, "I think I might just finish what it was I came here for." Heckity said as she pulled a vial from her pocket, but before she did anything else she threw another ball of magic at Lila sending her sprawling across the floor back into the staffroom, Heckity then shut the door and sealed it with magic.

"Now that we are alone, let us finish what Mildred and her friends started." Heckity said as she uncorked the vial releasing a noxious fumes. Jane gagged as it was thrust under her nose and to her mouth. Closing it tightly Jane fought against her captor while trying to free her one arm to reach her weapon.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I apologize for the excessively long wait for this story. Thank you to those who continued to read and review. _

Chapter 21

Maud watched as Jane struggled with Broomhead, the pit of her stomach churned as she realized she was running towards the struggling pair. Grabbing the vial from Broomhead, Maud stopped near the staff room door and realized what she had done.

"Give that back!" Heckity screamed at the girl, while still keeping her hold tightly on Jane.

"You let her go." Maud said as she tightened her grip on the small vial. Heckity scowled at Maud, then suddenly her face softened.

"It is medicine for Jane she needs it. She hates taking it because it smells awful." Heckity said trying her best to sound sweet. It almost made Maud sick hearing Broomhead lie so sweetly to her, but she held her ground. Suddenly a flash of silver caught her eye, she watched as Jane wriggled her fingers just centimetres away from a knife hidden in her pocket.

"I don't believe you." Maud said once she realized she hadn't said anything for a few moments, "You let her go, or I smash it."

"Smash it and she dies." Broomhead spat, tightening her grip on Jane's throat. Maud watched as Jane's hands abandoned their previous mission to work on relieving the ever increasing pressure around her neck. Maud knew she had to make a decision quick, Jane was starting to look weak as she clawed at Broomhead. If she gave the potion back then Jane wouldn't die, but what if Broomhead was bluffing, then there would be no potion and Jane would still be alright. Looking at the vial in her hand Maud swallowed hard.

"Better make your decision quick, I don't think she can take much more of this." Broomhead cackled softly.

"Alright." Maud said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she watched Broomhead release her grip on Jane's throat, followed by gasps of air

"Bring it to me." Broomhead commanded. Hesitantly Maud obeyed and slowly made her way towards the elder witch. She had to admit to herself she was disappointed she hadn't thought of a plan to help Jane.

Just a little closer. Jane thought, as her hand finally settled on the handle of the knife. Her lungs still burned from the lack of air but she ignored it as she carefully measured Maud's distance. She knew exactly what she was going to do, hopefully it would turn out the way she was thinking it would. She pushed all thoughts aside as Maud approached and began to hand the vial to Broomhead. Now or never. Pulling the knife from her hiding spot she then smashed the blade across Broomhead's arm, and pushed away from her at the same time, while grabbing for the vial and Maud.

"You wicked child look what you did!" Heckity screamed. Turning around Jane looked over at Heckity holding her injured arm close to her body. She smiled.

"It's about time you got a taste of your own medicine." Jane spat despite the smile on her lips. Stopping herself from slamming into the wall Maud turned around to see what exactly Jane was up to, but most importantly to keep her eye on Broomhead.

"And now what's your plan." Broomhead taunted as she began to move sideways. Following her every move Jane moved the opposite way. "If your plan involves your little weapon your going to have to get close to me, I'm only giving you the chance." Broomhead continued. Jane stopped and narrowed her eyes at the elder witch.

"Here." Jane said as she thrust the vial into Maud's hand, before taking a few daring steps forward.

"That's it, come closer." Heckity said lowering her voice.

"No don't, it's a trick." Maud yelled. Slowing her steps Jane hesitated, but didn't look back.

"Stay out of this!" Heckity screamed as she thrust a ball of magic at Maud, who dove to the floor to avoid it. The magic slammed into the wall behind her and quickly started to move outwards to seal the wall in a sticky mess, slowly it began to slow and harden.

* * *

"We have to do something Miss Cackle." Imogen said as she helped Orris to his feet once again.

"I know but there is not much we can do, you've seen what she is capable of." Amelia said as she scratched her head in confusion.

"My baby is in danger as well as every single child in that school if we don't come up with something soon." Lila said her voice breaking. Imogen paused at the mention of baby, not once in her years of teaching alongside Miss Hardbroom, had she ever once thought of Constance being someone's baby at one point in her life, it was kind of hard to even comprehend such a notion. Pushing the thought aside Imogen wrestled with Orris as his legs collapsed underneath him.

"So magic is undoubtedly out of the question, but there are other ways." Imogen said releasing the aged wizard to settle against the castle.

"She is right, being endowed with magical abilities lets us forget how to protect ourselves when our magic fails." Orris said wincing as he moved his leg, "But whatever happens you will need these to render Heckity unable to cast spells." Orris said as a pair of shackles appeared in his hands. A feeling of dread overcame Imogen, as she realized she was the only one strong and young enough to physically attack Broomhead, if it came to that.

* * *

While keeping a close eye on the two circling, Maud managed to make her way towards the door leading outside. Every bit of her was yelling to run, but she knew better and kept herself calm with every ounce of strength she had. Setting her hand on the handle she carefully tried it, with a soft click she knew she was home free.

* * *

'Closer.' Jane thought as she watched Maud from the corner of her eye. She knew Broomhead was too focussed on her to notice she had moved Maud to the safety of the outdoors.

"And you never will be!" Heckity screamed. Jane held her ground she knew Broomhead was trying to provoke her further, she had to keep tight until Maud was gone otherwise her life would be in absolute danger.

"I know what I want." Jane said, unsure of what Broomhead actually screamed. 'Now Maud get out of here!' Jane screamed in her head, 'what the hell are you waiting for?'

* * *

Pushing on the door Maud's heart sank, she didn't want to leave Jane alone with Broomhead, but she knew she couldn't stay to watch what Jane had planned, slowly she opened the door and stepped outside once the opening was big enough. Hearing the latch click she suddenly felt her knees give out and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Watching as Maud disappeared out the door Jane smiled and turned her attention full on to the wicked witch before her.

"What are you grinning at?" Heckity spat.

"I'm smiling because I know I'm better than you." Jane said, "You can push me around, beak my arm and call me names, but I know something that you think I don't know."

"You know nothing." Heckity said taking a few steps towards Jane, "you think you can get rid of me with a little knife, you foolish girl." Letting her gaze fall on the knife she held in her hand, Jane looked back up in time to see a ball of magic come her way. Diving out of it's way she held on to her weapon as the magic sailed inches from her body. Seizing the opportunity Broomhead stepped out and placed her foot firmly on top of Jane's arm. Jane felt as the broken bone inside her arm shift, she held her breath and winced, her potion was starting to wear off.

* * *

"Maud what are you doing out here?" Miss Cackle asked surprised to find her student nearby.

"Oh Miss Cackle." Maud said as she started to sob, "I wanted to stay and help but I just couldn't." Kneeling down beside her pupil Miss Cackle placed her arm over the frightened girl.

"What is that you have in your hand?" Lila asked suddenly.

"It's a potion Miss Broomhead was trying to have Jane drink." Maud said as handed the potion to Lila's outstretched hand.

"What kind of potion is that?" Imogen asked.

"It's just the thing we need to get Jane back to Constance." Orris said.

"Must we?" Lila asked looking past the vial to her husband.

"Yes my dear, she can't stay like that." Making her way to her husband, she kneeled down.

"But she is our Jane again. We can raise her properly with the finest schools." Lila whispered softly. Orris sighed and laid his hand on hers.

"I know how much you regretted sending her away, but we have to do what is right."

"I miss my baby. I don't want her to become the hard woman she turned into." Lila said as she looked at her husband.

"One thing is for certain, we have to stop Heckity from hurting Jane." Miss Cackle said looking at Miss Drill, who only sighed and clutched at the chains in her hands.

"How are we going to do this?" Miss Drill asked finally.

"Well I have a plan." Miss Cackle said as she looked at Maud, "But we will need your help Maud."

* * *

Mustering her strength Jane rolled into Broomhead's legs causing her to lose balance and fall, first on top of Jane then to the floor. Getting to her feet Jane grabbed her knife and rushed towards Broomhead, who at the last second shot magic towards Jane making her crash into the wall, and slump to the ground.

* * *

"Hang on Miss Drill." Maud said as she commanded her broom to take off with the two of them. She had to admit to herself, Miss Cackle's plan sounding something like Mildred would come up with. Flying into the castle to surprise Broomhead and tie her up, definitely something Millie would think of. As the broom neared the window Maud positioned her broom just outside so Miss Drill could climb inside.

"Please hurry." Maud said quietly to herself as Miss Drill climbed inside and began to run through the room and out the door.

* * *

"Not so tough without all your magic." Heckity said cackling as she walked over to Jane. Struggling past the pain in her arm Jane tried to sit up, but the throbbing in her head and arm intensified. Still clutching the knife she managed to hide it behind her back as she noticed Broomhead near.

"Since that girl ran off with the potion, I have to make more but I'm sure you won't be much trouble to me as a statue, as I make more of that potion. We both know that the longer you are a statue the more likely it is that you will die." Broomhead said as she raised her hands to change the injured girl before her.

* * *

As Imogen neared the front entrance she could hear Heckity speaking, but nothing from Jane. She hoped she wasn't too late. Turning the corner she saw Jane slumped against the wall with blood running down her cheek from her head, and Heckity approaching her. She saw Heckity raise her hands and threaten Jane. 'Now or never.' Imogen said as she stepped out of her hiding place.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Her head felt like it was going to explode but she had to act fast, there was no stalling now. Gripping her weapon as tight as her hand would allow, she jumped up from her position and charged. She felt as every ounce of her strength as it slammed into the older woman, knocking her to the floor. Moving behind the fallen witch Jane grabbed Broomhead's hair and pulled her head back.

Imogen watched astounded at the events unfolding before her eyes. A glint of light from Jane's hand caught her full attention as she saw the girl bring the blade up to Heckity's neck.

"No Jane!" She said as she rushed out into the open, suddenly a blast of cool air hit her, knocking the wind out her lungs.

Stopping short Jane watched as Miss Drill fell to her knees gasping for air, and the main door opened to reveal her parents and Miss Cackle who rushed over to Miss Drill.

"Don't do it Jane." Lila pleaded as she stepped inside,

"You'll be just as wicked as she if you go through with it." Orris said once he noticed Jane.

"This is what you want, Jane." Broomhead whispered, as she moved her head so she could see the girl's expression. Looking from her mum to her dad in confusion, Jane then looked down at Broomhead, her face became like stone as she tightened her failing grip on the knife.

"Please baby, don't do it." Lila said again.

"You need to do this, show me what your capable of." Broomhead whispered to Jane.

"Silence you crooked woman, look what you've done to my little girl!" Lila shouted. Looking up to her mum Jane wondered when she last heard her yell.

"Thank you Miss Cackle." Imogen said to her headmistress who had muttered a quick spell to help with the after affects of the other spell. "I'll need your help again." Imogen said after another deep breath.

"What do you have in mind Miss Drill?" Miss Cackle asked while keeping her eye on the escalating situation.

"I'll need you to grab Jane at the same time I put these on Broomhead." Imogen said quietly. Miss Cackle looked at Imogen then at Jane and the knife, she would prefer the other way around, Constance with a knife, especially in that mood, had always been a frightening idea.

"When I give the word we go." Imogen said not noticing Miss Cackle's reluctance.

"I've had enough out of both of you!" Jane finally shouted, "I don't want to hear any more of your nonsense."

"Then let us place her under formal restraint." Orris said from his position by the door, "she won't be a bother to you any longer after that." he added.

"Will I have a say in what happens to her?" Jane inquired, her face still hard with anger.

"That decision is up to the Council at her trial. I can promise you this, that blade is nothing compared to what the council can do to her." Orris said.

"Fine." Came Jane's short but forced reply after a few moments of silence, "They can teach her a lesson, or ten." Jane muttered, allowing a faint smile.

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't hear a thing." Miss Bat murmured for the hundredth time that evening.

"As I explained before, Heckity must have set up a barrier to prevent any one from stopping her." Miss Cackle said sounding exasperated at being interrupted once again.

"Is that what that thing was that hit me?" Miss Drill asked, she had been wondering about it since they all sat down but didn't want to ask for fear of getting laughed at.

"Yes your quite lucky Miss Cackle was there to stop the spell before it progressed further." Orris said sounding serious.

"What do you mean further?" Miss Drill asked, she kind of didn't want to hear the answer but she knew curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later.

"Let's just say, Miss Drill, that it would have been dire." Miss Cackle said as she pushed her glasses to the top of her head.

"What's going to happen to Janey?" Miss Bat said, adopting Lila's nickname for Constance.

"Well it's hard to say exactly, there are things she'll need to deal with once she is changed back to her adult self, as well as a few things she'll need to re-learn about her past. It's a very difficult and dangerous process, but with the right help she'll be back to normal soon."

"If you can even call her normal." Miss Bat said loudly enough for only Miss Drill to hear.

"The sooner the process begins the better for her." Miss Cackle said with a smile.

"Exactly, which is why Lila and I will be taking Ja...er Constance with us as soon as they return from the hospital."

"Why can't you just let her grow up again?" Miss Drill inquired, it wasn't like she didn't want Miss Hardbroom back she was just wondering what exactly her mood would b once she arrived back at Cackle's. That and the fleating image of Constance holding Mildred and her class captive at knife point crossed her mind.

"It's very possible but that's not for us to decide." Orris said as he helped himself to one of Miss Bat's biscuits, "These are delicious Davina." Orris said signalling the end of the conversation about Jane, as he inquired more about the biscuits at the delight of Miss Bat.


End file.
